


Since When Did Flirting Become a Game?

by san_shui



Series: Araleyn College AU [2]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Anne is a dysfunctional bi, Araleyn, Catherine is a disaster gay, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Gay Panic, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I suck at tags, Katherine is the biggest shipper of Araleyn, Mutual Pining, Payback, Swearing, aralyn - Freeform, game, oblivious idiots, soft aragon, why is it that we left out the e?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/san_shui/pseuds/san_shui
Summary: Aragon wants to pay Boleyn back for all of the flirting she does and gets advice from the other queens on how to return the favor – following through on it.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon
Series: Araleyn College AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701946
Comments: 88
Kudos: 209





	1. They’re Civil for Once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WritingsoftheRainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingsoftheRainbow/gifts).



> Hey! First off, this idea was inspired by WritingsoftheRainbow! So sticking with the college au (even though I’m not in college, so I don’t know what it’s like yet), I put my own (weird) spin with this and turned it into a game/challenge. So I’m sorry if it wasn’t what you were expecting. But I hope you all enjoy it anyways!
> 
> Also, while I wrote this, I realized that I had no setting whatsoever. I thought about using real life locations in London, but since I don’t live there nor been, I didn’t want to make assumptions based on research. They do live in London, just the buildings are fictional.
> 
> FICTIONAL PLACES:  
> Marloss University  
> A Café
> 
> GROUP CHAT: THE QUEENS  
> Catalina/Catherine de Aragon: MASSIVE CATHOLIC  
> Anne Boleyn: GREMLIN  
> Jane Seymour: THE MUM  
> Anna von Cleves: BADA$$  
> Kat Howard: BABEY  
> Cathy Parr: SLEEP DEPRIVED
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own SIX and I’m not in college, so I’m still figuring it out while I write this.

Catalina de Aragon was many things: faithful, persistent, responsible, disciplined, fierce, loyal, stubborn, patient (most of the time), and protective of her loved ones. Out of her friend group, she’s like the second mom, Jane obviously being the first one. She was the voice of reason. She can be level-headed and calm in almost any situation. She can stand her ground and usually win. She can be all of that, yet for unknown reasons, she can barely handle herself around a certain Boleyn girl.

Whenever Anne Boleyn was nearby, chaos was shortly round the corner. Typically, Catalina can deal with her chaos. But recently, Anne wasn’t just being chaotic. Ever since that night when Anne came to her room drunk, Catalina could’ve sworn that the girl’s attitude changed, and it didn’t go unnoticed by the others. They too saw that Anne’s teasing appeared less harsh towards Aragon, and when Anne had a crazy idea, she would swiftly look at the Spaniard as if asking for approval, but what the rest of the group mostly noticed were the “subtle” glances Anne would make at Catalina when she thought no one’s looking (though Catalina doesn’t know that detail).

Deep in her thoughts, the Spaniard didn’t hear footsteps walking by until there was a shadow leaned over her. Catherine, sitting on a bench, startled and inclined her head to see that it was the exact person she was thinking about. Boleyn was smiling broadly down at Catherine.

“Whatcha doing?” Anne asked, tilting her head.

“Nothing. Just thinking,” Catherine shrugged.

Anne hummed then pointed to the space beside Catherine.

“That spot taken?”

Catherine shook her head as a ‘no’ and gestured for her to sit.

They sat there for a few minutes in silence. Somehow, not awkward, instead it felt tranquil. Anne was uncharacteristically quiet as she watched her surroundings –college students walking, birds flying, leaves falling– then redirected her eyes at Catherine, who hadn’t noticed and seemed zoned out, lost in her thoughts again. Curious, Anne decided to break the silence.

“What’re you thinking about?” Anne nudged her shoulder with Catherine’s, making the Spaniard flinch for not being used to physical contact.

“Hm? Oh, nothing important,” Aragon dismissed with a wave of her hand.

“Well, whatever it is,” Anne said, oblivious. “It’s definitely occupying that pretty mind of yours. You have that far away look in your eyes.”

“I– what?” Catherine froze. Did Anne actually say “that _pretty_ mind of yours”?

“Yeah,” Anne continued. “Like you’re having a staring contest with the ground or something,” she joked.

Instinctively, Catherine rolled her eyes then glared at Anne. But with Anne giving her an infectious smile, she quickly averted her eyes. 

_Dang it, what are you doing?_ Aragon mentally beat herself. She couldn’t let her hard demeanor slip all because of Anne’s sudden softness towards her. It was annoying. She didn’t even know if that “it” was not knowing what to do with that softness or that “it” _was_ the softness.

“Well I wasn’t,” Aragon replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

Boleyn raised her heads as if surrendering. “Okay, okay. Sorry. No need to come off rude.”

Aragon sighed. “No, I’m sorry, kinda got all defensive there,” she apologized, which shocked both of the girls.

Stunned, Anne just sat there staring at the Spaniard as if she lost her mind. Rarely did Aragon ever apologize, much less to her.

“I-it’s good,” Anne stammered.

Catherine only nodded, then glanced at her phone for the time.

“It’s 12:55pm,” She stated.

“Huh, I woke up about an hour ago,” Anne said, though her appearance seemed like she just woke up, with her hair in a messy bun, a black long sleeve shirt that said “sorry, not sorry” in white, gray sweatpants, and tennis shoes.

Catherine on the other hand, was wearing a long pastel yellow shirt, black leggings, and vans.

“Of course you did,” Catherine said, staring straight ahead.

“What? There’s nothing wrong with sleeping in on the weekend,” Anne said. Catherine shrugged, not caring to argue about it.

Silence overtook the atmosphere again, but this time, it felt a little awkward.

Then a thought occurred to Catherine that it’s the weekend –a Sunday– with nothing better to do (unless there’s homework to complete for tomorrow), and for Boleyn, that usually means socializing. Mostly either with Kat or playing video games with Anna. If that’s the case, then why did Boleyn visit _her_ , Catalina de Aragon, out of all people? Not that Catalina was busy either, she already finished her homework, but this still baffled her.

Before she could stop herself, Catalina spoke, “So why here?”

Anne tilted her head and gave a confused look.

 _Well, no turning back now_ , Catalina thought.

“I mean– Don’t you have your cousin or Anna to bother?” Catherine tried to lighten the tone.

“Hey, at least they love me for it unlike _someone_ ,” she said, shooting Catherine a glare.

“I always wonder how they do it,” Catherine said.

Anne rolled her eyes. “Also,” she said, her tone becoming serious but light. “I guess I just wanted to see you,” she answered with a hint of– bashfulness?

 _That’s new_ , Catherine noted.

“Really? Oh um . . .” Flustered, she couldn’t come up with a witty response. So instead, she said, “Cool?” that somehow ended like a question.

Anne furrowed her brows and gave her a look that said _Really? That’s what you came up with?_ but then laughed, which eased the tension Catherine didn’t know was there.

“Ya know, you’re cute when you’re flustered,” Anne spoke her thoughts out loud. That made the Spaniard freeze for the second time within the last ten minutes.

Was Anne Boleyn flirting? And more specifically, with Catalina? With her brain confused and her emotions spiraling, Catalina could only stare in shock. _Gosh, what is this girl doing to me?_

“Uh, thank you . . .?” Catalina cluelessly said.

Anne, now beaming, giggled. “Just take the compliment, miss I’m-so-serious.” She joked, mimicking Catherine’s voice.

“Fine. If you even call that a compliment,” Aragon rolled her eyes, but there was a small sign of her lips quirked up. She tried to hide it, but Anne noticed, and she didn’t think her smile could go wider.

To the outside world, Catalina de Aragon gives off a “don’t touch me or I’ll break your face” vibe, but truthfully, she’s just an independent person who actually enjoys the company of her friends. If only she would let down her guard more, or at least around the six of them.

Infatuated by that possibility, Boleyn vowed to make it her mission to bring out the fun side (that does not consist of reading and studying) of Aragon. And maybe –just maybe– Anne could even bring out the Spaniard’s soft side. She hadn’t seen that since that time she barged into her room drunk out of her mind. To be honest, that was probably one of her favorite nights (besides the drunk part). If it takes eternity to break that shell of hers, then Anne would gladly accept that challenge.

Suddenly, Anne gasped, causing Catherine to lean back in alarm, as an idea sparked into Boleyn’s head. Her grin turned into a devilish smile as she looked at Catherine who looked back with a mix of a perplexed, annoyed, and cautioned expression. Not at all shocking, she settled on the annoyed expression.

“What crazy idea do you have this time?” She said in a monotone.

“We should do something tonight!” Anne blurted.

“We? As in the group or just us two?” Catherine asked.

“Uh, the group?” Anne clarified, sounding unsure. “I mean, unless you want to . . .” She trailed off, raising her eyebrows jokingly.

Face slightly flushing, Catherine was quick to shut that (absurd) idea, “In your dreams, Boleyn.”

“Ha! You wish!” Boleyn stuck her tongue out. Catherine shook her head and rolled her eyes as usual.

“Anyways,” Catherine steered back to the topic.

“Oh! Yeah, I mean we should have a go out to eat or have game night or something,” Anne said.

“It’s Sunday,” Catherine stated.

“Your point?” Anne challenged.

“Don’t you have homework due tomorrow?” Aragon asked.

“Nope,” Boleyn said, popping the ‘p’. “Already done it.”

“Huh.”

Behind that chaoticness, Anne Boleyn was actually an intelligent person, but it’s rarely seen since she chose to be more carefree and crazy and a dumbass (in Catherine’s opinion). Frankly, all of the girls had versions they didn’t show often, but if they did, it wouldn’t change the bond they had for one another. Which was something Catherine really appreciated and loved about her friends, and vice versa.

“Fine,” Catherine sighed.

“Yes!” Anne cheered.

“I’ll text the girls,” she said, whipping out her phone, and began typing on the group chat Parr made with –to everyone’s annoyance and amusement– the usernames Boleyn created.

**Group Chat: THE QUEENS**

GREMLIN: Hey! Aragon and I are free this afternoon and thought about doing a hangout if any of you are up for it!

BADA$$: Whoa, hold up. U two both actually agreed on something? Okay who punched who

MASSIVE CATHOLIC: Yes, surprisingly. And no one punched anyone.

BADA$$: Aww man . . .

THE MUM: That’s a relief

GREMLIN: RUDE! Is it that hard to believe that Aragon and I can have a civil conversation?

BADA$$: yes

THE MUM: yes

BABEY: yes

SLEEP DEPRIVED: yes

MASSIVE CATHOLIC: yes

GREMLIN: Aragon what the hell? You’re supposed to be on my side!

MASSIVE CATHOLIC: Facts are facts, Boleyn

GREMLIN: >:((

MASSIVE CATHOLIC: You are such a child

GREMLIN: Okay, do you wanna hangout or not?

MASSIVE CAHTOLIC: Don’t know. I’m kinda regretting my decision now

Anne glanced up from her phone and threw up her hands while glaring at Catherine. “Oh c’mon! Work with me here!” She whined.

Was it just Catherine, or was Boleyn kind of cute being angry like that? Not trusting her words, Aragon only smirked then looked down at her phone.

THE MUM: I’m free for tonight

BADA$$: Same

BABEY: I’m free!

SLEEP DEPRIVED: Sure

MASSIVE CATHOLIC: Fine, might as well

GREMLIN: That’s the spirit!

THE MUM: Where and what time?

Anne paused her typing, somehow having not thought that ahead, then a place popped in mind.

GREMLIN: How about that café a few streets down?

SLEEP DEPRIVED: “A Café”?

GREMLIN: Yeah that one!

BADA$$: I’m down

BABEY: Ooh I love that place!

SLEEP DEPRIVED: Same

THE MUM: Sounds good

MASSIVE CATHOLIC: I’ll drive

GREMLIN: Alright, so A Café it is. Meet in the commons area at 6pm. See you all there!

Anne turned off her phone and put it in her pocket. Catherine lifted her eyes to Anne’s.

“That went smoothly,” Catherine commented.

“I know right?” Anne made an incredulous look, but the corner of her lips tugged up.

Catherine chuckled then checked the time again.

1:32pm

Not knowing what else to do until later, Catherine sighed as she thought of things to pass the time with.

As if reading her mind, Anne asked, “So, what are you gonna do till then?”

Catherine shrugged. “No clue. I might get a book and read out here. It’s pretty nice right now.”

“Mmm. Mind if I keep you company for the day?” Anne requested.

“You’re already doing it,” was Catherine’s form of “yes.”

Anne smiled to herself, taking that as a small victory, and got up when Catherine did, and the two of them walked towards their dorm building. The stroll to Catherine’s room consisted of Anne’s rambling of yesterday’s event with Kat:

They rescued a bird whose wing was damaged, so they brought it to Boleyn’s room and tried to fix it with Anna’s help (who’s majoring in animal science and veterinary), and managed to wrap the wing in a bandage. It’s currently living in Boleyn’s room with Anna and (Anne bets) Kat taking care of it.

Aragon barely spoke, only giving a few hums here and there, since Boleyn was doing most of the talking. Not that Aragon minded.

The girls finally reached Aragon’s room. Once they stepped inside, Anne scanned around.

“Remember when you had to take care of my drunk-ass state?” Anne grinned.

“Yes, I remember that clearly,” Catherine rolled her eyes. If she had a dollar for every time she did that, it would probably pay for her tuition.

“Ah, fun times,” Anne snickered.

“Sure,” Catherine said, shaking her head.

Catalina advanced to her desk and grabbed the book she started reading on Friday, then pivoted back towards the doorway.

“Alright, let’s go,” she said.

Anne practically skipped out of the room and peered at the book in the Spaniard’s hand.

“What’s that?”

“A book.”

“No shit, Sherlock,” Anne sneered, rolling her eyes. “I meant, what book is it?” She pressed.

Knowing she couldn’t avoid a talkative Boleyn at the moment, Aragon answered, “ _Redeeming Love_.”

“Of course you would read a book like that,” Boleyn teased, but not harshly.

Realizing what the girl said, Catherine asked, “Wait, have you read this book?”

Anne’s eyes widened as she stuttered a reply. “N-no. Pfft, don’t be ridiculous,” she rejected, keeping her attention forward to avoid eye contact.

Sensing it was an unwanted topic, Catalina kept her mouth shut (shockingly to Anne). As much as Catalina would like it if the girl opened up, she knew what it was like to not want to admit personal things. In time, she would express more, but presently, it’s best if the Spaniard didn’t push it.

They approached the benches outside (where they talked earlier), and Catherine sat on the end of a bench and Anne laid across on it with her head on Catherine’s lap (much to her annoyance).

“Love me!” Anne begged.

“No,” Catherine retorted, but against her better judgment, moved one hand to the girl’s head and started stroking it while the other held the book. Anne closed her eyes and sighed in contentment.

Hours passed, and both of them had stayed in those positions, too comfortable to move. Catherine was almost done with her book while Anne was sound asleep. After finishing the last chapter, Catalina closed the book, then clicked her phone on.

4:45pm

They’ve been outside for three hours (since 2-ish), and have a remaining hour to kill. Bored, Catherine scanned the area around them. A few people were strolling about, leaves were falling from the trees, wind was softly blowing, and the sky was a gorgeous view of orange and purple with thin clouds hovering above as the sun sets to the east. Catherine could spend hours in this type of environment if she had the chance.

Feeling motion on her lap, Catherine glanced down to see that Boleyn had turned over facing her and curled in, blissfully sleeping. _That bench_ _must be painful for her back. Hm, i_ _t’s a quarter till. I’ll wake her up at 5:15_. Catherine mentally noted.

Within those 30 minutes, Catherine was on her phone while caressing the sleeping girl’s hair. The Spaniard let a soft smile form on her lips at the uncommon sight. She didn’t get to see what Anne looked like sleeping that Friday night because Catherine drifted off before or at the same time Anne did. This version of Boleyn was the complete opposite of her personality. In this moment, instead of hyperactive, talkative, crazy Boleyn, it’s a peaceful, calm, quiet Boleyn. Catherine might’ve found it adorable, but the mood was interrupted when Anne awoke, yawning. Catherine swiftly averted her gaze to her phone as if she was on it the whole time.

“Hmm . . . Am I in heaven? Because you are an angel,” Anne purred.

“Really? That was the first thing that popped into that brain of yours?” Catherine scolded while trying to contain the blush creeping onto her face.

“Just saying. I don’t know about you, but that’s what I see,” Anne said with an amused expression.

“You’re impossible.”

“But you love it,” Anne winked.

“You keep telling yourself that,” Catherine scoffed.

“You know what? I think I will,” Anne vaunted.

“Yeah okay.”

Changing the topic, Catherine said, “We need to leave in forty-five mintues.”

“Hmm, you’re a good pillow, ya know,” Anne mumbled.

Instead of replying, Catherine lifted the lazy girl’s head, then got up from the bench, grabbed her book, then met Anne’s eyes.

“We should head back to the dorms if you wanna get ready,” Aragon advised.

“Ugh, alright. Give me a minute,” Anne yawned again then stood up to stretch.

Side by side, the girls sauntered their way towards the building.


	2. Café Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catherine has a chat with the other queens, asking for help on how to handle a certain Boleyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hated writing this chapter.
> 
> NOTES:  
> A Café – formally known as All Six Stars Café  
> (if you’ve read chapter 1 before the edit, I changed the name cause let’s be honest, it sounded stupid and the “A” sums up my thought process)
> 
> European football – not American
> 
> MAJORS (ft. MINORS):  
> Aragon (4th year): business, biblical studies (minor), Spanish (minor)  
> Boleyn (4th year): philosophy, music, French (minor),  
> Seymour (3rd year): nursing, human development  
> Cleves (4th year): animal science, pre-veterinary medicine option, German (minor)  
> Howard (1st year): musical theatre, history  
> Parr (2nd year): journalism, creative writing

Catalina was lying on her bed, lost in her thoughts for probably the fourth time that day. Her mind replayed today’s events. And that basically brought her to think of Anne Boleyn, again. For the entire day, the girl was acting strange. Or maybe the same but different.

 _Wait, that didn’t make sense,_ Catalina shook her head.

Basically, this was the second time Catalina witnessed Anne being down to earth, but still zestful. Yet this time, whenever she teased, her gaze was longer than it should’ve been and her smile was genuine for the most part. And Catalina could’ve sworn the girl’s eyes sparkled whenever they talked. Why was Boleyn acting like that towards Aragon?

Only a few theories sprung up in the Spaniard’s head. One: Boleyn was pretending to get Aragon’s guard down for what? A prank maybe? Two: Anne was just being herself and Catalina officially lost her mind and got too paranoid. Or three: Anne Boleyn was flirting with Catalina.

If she were to be honest, none of those options eased her mind. The first and third theories made more sense than the second one. As much as Catalina would want to believe the first one, she doubted that Anne was that cruel. So the last one may be (to her dismay) the logical reason for the girl’s behavior.

 _Who does this girl think she is?_ Aragon thought. As long as she lives, there was no way that she was gonna let Boleyn get the best of her.

Then a thought occurred, and quickly leaning over to the table, Catherine grabbed her phone and texted.

**Group Chat: without Boleyn**

MASSIVE CATHOLIC: I might need help with something . . .

* * *

At 6:02pm, the group had all arrived at the commons area. Anne had changed into a dark green stand collar chiffon plain sleeve blouse with a long gold necklace, black jeans, and black vans. Catherine changed into a faded yellow striped t-shirt, jeans, and ankle converse.

When they approached the car, Boleyn shouted “shotgun!” and raced ahead into the passenger's seat. With Aragon as the driver, Parr and Seymour sat in the middle, and Howard and Cleves in the back. Unsurprisingly, Boleyn takes the front to play the music, but what did surprise everyone was how Aragon wasn’t harassing the green girl’s taste of music as per usual. Not that it wasn’t unwelcome, the girls would happily seize any cordial moment between those two.

About twenty minutes later, the six arrived at the café. The building was on the corner of the block. The interior was fairly small, but it’s outdoors was expansive along the sides. The place was crowded inside, so the girls chose to sit outside a few tables away from the doors.

Before they could sit down, they had to combine a few tables and chairs to make it easier for the six of them to talk to one another. Facing the entrance sat: Aragon (by the sidewalk), Cathy (by the window), and Jane (in the middle). Across from them (backs to the doors) sat: Anne (across from Aragon), Kat (in the middle), and Anna. After they settled with their drinks and snacks, the next hour was casual conversation topics such as how their week and weekend was, classes, homework assignments, and if there was anything new going on in their lives.

Anne and Kat told the story of the bird, and Anna gave them an update of its health. The bird has been hopping around for a bit, still adjusting, but it has a few weeks for the wing to be fully healed (three to six weeks according to Anna).

Anna also updated them on the football team, which so far has been undefeated in the season. Hopefully they’ll make the championship this year since they played horrible last year and that was a season Anna would rather forget. If they do make it, the group promised to be there to support her and the team.

Jane’s been offered a nursing internship (since she’s majoring in nursing and human development) that starts Monday.

Besides the bird tale, Kat’s been preparing for the play auditions.

As for Parr, it’s as normal as a college student's life can be. Though, she finished a 10 page essay she was working on for a week. She hoped the professor wouldn’t be too harsh on the grading.

There wasn’t much for Aragon to talk about, just the fact that her classes were somewhat easier this week than last week, just projects due on Friday and next week. Not to mention a small debate that happened which resulted in the student being humiliatingly roasted by the professor.

To the Spaniard’s surprise, Boleyn hadn’t tried anything at the café like she had earlier, but that didn’t mean that she was gonna let down her guard. She still wanted to talk to the other girls about it, and the girls were just as eager to know. When she was looking around, her eyes met Kat’s, and the girl immediately understood.

“Hey, Annie? Can you come with me? There’s a drink I wanna try,” Kat said to Anne.

“Yeah, sure. I might as well get another,” Anne perked.

“Isn’t one cup enough for you?” Catherine raised her eyebrows at Anne.

“Nuh-huh, never,” Anne said, a determined look in her eyes.

Catherine sighed then glanced towards the others. Anna was grinning, surely enjoying their interaction, Jane and Cathy made eye contact with each other that said, _Yup, this is normal_ , and Kat giggled at her cousin’s response.

“You’re already energetic as it is,” said Catherine.

“Which furthers my point of getting another,” replied Anne.

“Can’t be as bad as Cathy’s obsession,” Anna commented, turning her attention to the girl.

“Eh, can’t deny that,” Cathy shrugged, smiling.

“C’mon! Let’s go,” Kat seized Anne’s wrist, pulling her along, then quickly winked at Catherine.

**Private: Aragon and Howard**

BABEY: you owe me ;)

Aragon grinned and thanked the girl.

Once the cousins walked inside, all four girls directed their attention at Aragon.

“So, what’s this ‘something’ you need help with?” Jane asked.

“You’re gay and you need help coming out,” Anna butted in before Catherine opened her mouth.

“What? No, I’m not gay. What on earth gave you that impression?” Catherine startled, eyes blazing. She felt heat rise in her face, but she was too distracted to find out why.

“Oh? Nothing. Probably the text earlier. Noticed that it didn’t have a certain Anne Boleyn,” Anna said, lifting an eyebrow.

Catherine groaned. “That’s because it’s about her. I know you hate being dragged into our conflicts, but I need help with this one.” Taking a breath, she said, “I think Anne’s flirting with me.”

“Well duh,” Anna said, not missing a beat. “Why else do you think she’s acting more affectionate than usual? _Especially_ towards you,” she pointed at Aragon with her drink before taking a sip.

Catherine narrowed her eyes, both confused and suspicious, then glanced at the others. Cathy only shrugged and continued drinking, and Jane just met her eyes, but didn’t say anything either.

Sighing, Aragon spoke, “Yes, thank you for that observation,” her voice dripped with sarcasm. “Anyways, I texted because I need help to show her that she’s messing with the wrong person.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Jane, being the worried one, asked. It’s like second nature for the blonde to protect them, and more specifically, find the peaceful option with the least amount of harm.

“Relax, Janey. Think of it as a–“ Anna paused, trying not to say “payback.”

“–a favor long due,” Catherine filled in.

“Yeah. So nothing to worry about,” Anna said.

Jane and Cathy shared a look, but Cathy didn’t voice an opinion, instead her eyes communicated: _I don’t want to be a part of this_. Apparently, Parr was content to just watch and listen while enjoying her black coffee.

Jane sighed in defeat. At least it wasn’t Anne or Kat, who knows what those two would do. Hopefully with Aragon, she’s more reasonable. _Hopefully._

“It better not be,” Jane warned.

“Oh, it won’t,” Anna said, but her smug expression was everything but trustworthy.

“Alright. Well, given that Cathy and Jane are out. What’s your idea?” Catherine asked.

“Simple. You flirt back,” Anna said.

“That’s it?” Catherine furrowed her brows.

“Yep,” was the only response.

To be honest, Aragon was a little apprehensive with that suggestion.

“What? Don’t say that you, Catalina de Aragon, are gonna back out of a challenge are ya?” Anna teased.

Aragon scowled at her. She’s not Anne Boleyn fearless, but occasionally the Spaniard would accept a challenge if it’s rational, but only with this group of friends, she wouldn’t accept a challenge from someone she didn’t trust. Therefore, Cleves knew full well that she was taunting Aragon into doing it. And Aragon fell for it anyway.

“Fine,” Aragon said through clenched teeth.

“But for how long?” She asked.

Anna hummed in thought. But before she could answer, there was a shout from behind.

“Hey guys!” Kat said, grinning as she walked up to the table with Anne in tow.

Aragon could’ve sworn she saw Anna’s face brighten from seeing Kat.

Kat was holding a cinnamon latte while Anne had a caramel latte.

“Sorry for being gone for so long, Kitty took forever to decide on a drink,” Anne explained as she sat down.

“It was a difficult choice to make,” Kat whined.

“You said ‘there was a drink I wanna try,’ not ‘I wanna try a drink’. There’s a difference,” Anne pointed out.

“Well, maybe because I changed my mind when we got there,” Kat huffed.

“I’m just saying,” Anne shrugged, palms facing up, but smirked knowing she won.

Kat shook her head then addressed the others. “So what’ve we missed?”

“Not much. We were discussing the last season of The 100,” Cathy spoke for the first time since they left.

“Oh I love that show! Isn’t that coming out in May?” Anne asked.

“Yeah, like the 20th. That’s what I read at least,” Cathy said.

“Oh okay, cool,” Anne nodded.

During that conversation, she was oblivious to the eye communication between Aragon and Howard, and the side glance Aragon gave Parr as a silent thanks.

For the rest of dinner, the six of them talked and laughed over childhood stories. And to Catherine’s relief, not one of the four mentioned that conversation.

* * *

Around 9pm, the group had returned to campus. The parking lot was a few blocks from the dorms. All except Kat, a freshman, didn’t have a strict time limit of when to be in their dormitories (freshmen are supposed to be inside by 12am). Since they still had three hours left to be together, they strolled to the girls dormitory.

On the way there, Cathy, Jane, and Anne were in the lead while Catherine, Anna, and Kat followed. Kat leaned closer to Catherine so no one else could hear.

“So, what was the ‘something’?” Kat whispered.

Catherine checked to make sure no one was looking back, then answered, “Long story short, I need advice on how to get payback at Anne.”

Kat blinked then frowned and asked, “Why? What’d she do this time?”

“She’s –and I’m pretty certain of this– flirting with me, though I don’t know why and that’s what irritates me,” Catherine said.

“Oh,” Kat’s face relaxed. “You’re not going to kill her are you?” She whispered, concern laced her voice.

“No. Shocking, I know,” Catherine deadpanned, but the corner of her mouth slightly lifted up.

“So if not that, then what?” Kat asked.

Catherine shared a glance with Anna then addressed her.

“We didn’t finish establishing it yet,” Aragon answered.

“Oh yeah. As of right now, Aragon here, is gonna flirt back,” Cleves said, playfully wiggling her eyebrows.

“I’m guessing you baited her into this?” Kat asked Anna, who nodded proudly in response.

“But,” Anna continued. “We were gonna give her a time limit or something–“ abruptly, Anna gasped as an idea popped in her head.

Unfortunately, the other three heard and turned around at the sudden noise.

“What is it, love?” Jane asked.

“Oh, um . . . nothing. I just remembered that I had a test tomorrow and forgot. No big deal,” Anna said quickly.

Jane was about to question more until she saw Catherine and Kat’s expressions and instantly caught on.

“Oh, okay. You should probably go study,” she ended up saying to drop the topic.

Boleyn’s face was a mix of confusion and concern while Parr’s was understanding, but both decided to not say anything about it, instead turned around and continued on.

“I’ll text you about it later,” Anna winked at Catherine.

“Alright,” Catherine rolled her eyes.

* * *

By the time it was 12am, the girls decided to call it a night and separated into their respective rooms. In the room, Catherine was lying on her bed while Cathy was sitting on hers typing away on her computer. Catherine was about to fall asleep when a notification went off on her phone. Reaching over, she grabbed it then squinted at the brightness to see who it was.

**Group Chat: without Boleyn**

BADA$$: Hey! Okay, Anne finally fell asleep, thought she would never honestly.

MASSIVE CATHOLIC: Anna.

BADA$$: Right. Anyways! Aragon, u r to flirt with Anne for a whole week. 

MASSIVE CATHOLIC: Really?

BADA$$: Yes. This upcoming week. Starting tomorrow (or today?) whatever, on Monday.

BABEY: Ooh! Ask her on a date!

BADA$$: YES. Kitty, I love u <3

BABEY: I know <3

SLEEP DEPRIVED: How cute.

BADA$$: Shut it Parr

Catherine heard Cathy softly snigger at that. She herself let a small smile form.

MASSIVE CATHOLIC: What’re you up to?

BADA$$: Nothing to concern u with

Catalina doubted that but didn’t press.

MASSIVE CATHOLIC: I swear Cleves, if you got something planned, I’ll kill you

BADA$$: Oh I’m sure but not before killing Anne

BABEY: Ha true!

THE MUM: I hate how accurate that is

MASSIVE CATHOLIC: What the heck Jane

THE MUM: Sorry love

BADA$$: So . . . on a scale from 1-10, 1 being bad and 10 good, how’s her game?

MASSIVE CATHOLIC: ANNA!

BABEY: LOL!

BADA$$: What? Can’t a girl just ask?

MASSIVE CATHOLIC: Smh . . .

MASSIVE CATHOLIC: she’s like a 5 btw

BABEY: Oof

SLEEP DEPRIVED: Surely not that bad (or good)

BADA$$: Uh-huh, rrrriiiiight

MASSIVE CATHOLIC: For heaven’s sake. Whatever. Any other ideas?

THE MUM: If we’re going off Anna’s, then give her notes?

SLEEP DEPRIVED: Buy her gifts?

BABEY: ASK. HER. ON. A. DATE.

MASSIVE CATHOLIC: NO.

BADA$$: Worth a try

MASSIVE CATHOLIC: I will NOT do that. Also when did you two change your minds?

THE MUM: Just now

SLEEP DEPRIVED: In my defense, I didn’t have an opinion in the first place

Catalina peered at her roommate who’s expression read, _Am I wrong?_ The Spaniard sighed, shaking her head.

MASSIVE CATHOLIC: Fine. Might as well give it a shot. Thanks for the suggestions, even if SOME are absurd

BABEY: ;)

BADA$$: Always girl! Good luck!

BABEY: GIVE US UPDATES!!!

MASSIVE CATHOLIC: Haha, I will. Goodnight

Aragon turned off her phone and placed it back on the table.

“Why do I have a feeling that Cleves is planning something,” she asked out loud.

Parr only shrugged. “Who knows, maybe you’re just paranoid.”

Aragon fully knew that she wasn’t, but murmured a “maybe,” dismissing it, then rolled over, facing the wall.

**[Bonus Scene]**

Once the sounds of steady breathing filled the room, Parr took that as a sign and whipped out her phone.

**Group Chat: without Aragon & Boleyn**

SLEEP DEPRIVED: I can’t believe how oblivious those two are

BADA$$: Right???

THE MUM: You really think this will work?

BADA$$: I bET u 5 bucks it will

BABEY: COWARD! 10 if Aragon asks her on a date

SLEEP DEPRIVED: 15 if Boleyn asks first

BADA$$: Ooh, it’s SO on!

THE MUM: 20 if there’s a confession

BABEY: 25 if it’s Annie first

BADA$$: 30 if it’s Catalina

BABEY: Aight. BET

Parr quietly giggled then texted goodnight and got ready for bed. Before laying down, she glimpsed at her sleeping friend and shook her head fondly, a small grin on her face, then tucked herself under the blankets and closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if this sucked, I had writers block for two days and kept re-writing scenes cause they didn’t fit. Next chapter should be better!
> 
> Edit (6/4/20): I changed Aragon’s major from criminal justice to business because that just made a whole lot more sense and I saw a drawing of her on tumblr which was amazing btw.
> 
> LINKS:  
> Anne’s outfit:  
> https://www.callabuy.com/products/spring-summer-chiffon-women-plain-long-sleeve-blouses-2460427.html?gclid=CjwKCAjw7e_0BRB7EiwAlH-goD48gqfI4C9iHIhzv0SemgBXS685CcB6TwgAMpdPqZvdNssMpjOpgRoC_kEQAvD_BwE&broswer_mode=h5&ccy=USD&variant=38227287&locale=en
> 
> Catherine’s outfit:  
> https://www.etsy.com/listing/663220221/yellow-striped-top-womens-90s-tee-pastel
> 
> Aragon’s car: 2018 Lexus GX 460 (silver)  
> https://www.autoblog.com/buy/2018-Lexus-GX+460/photos/


	3. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catherine begins to flirt with Anne and it throws her off.  
> THE GAME IS ON.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Originally, I was gonna post this with all of the days combined, which was kinda longer than the previous chapters, but the ending is still in process. Since I already had most of the days done, I thought that it’ll be fun to post it on the said days.
> 
> BTW: There’s gonna be a switch of POV’s (mainly between Aragon & Boleyn)
> 
> CLASS SCHEDULE:  
> Monday, Wednesday, & Friday:  
> Class 1 = 8:30am - 9:50am  
> Class 2 = 11am - 11:50am  
> Class 3 = 2pm - 2:50pm  
> Tuesday:  
> Class 4 = 10am - 11:50am  
> Class 5 = 12pm - 1:50pm  
> Thursday:  
> Class 4 = 10am - 11:50am
> 
> (I didn’t feel like spreading out their classes individually)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own SIX and I don’t know how the college life works so just go with it.
> 
> Aight enjoy!!

**Aragon POV**

When Catalina opened her eyes, she just stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, lost in thought. It was 7am, and her first class didn’t begin until 8:30am, so she had some time to brainstorm for this week. Except, she didn’t even know what to do for today.

Catalina, for probably the first time in her life, was just going to wing this idea. No checklist, no plan, nothing. The only goal was to get Boleyn to stop whatever she’s doing . . . And maybe have revenge for all the annoyance that girl’s caused her for the past three years.

Though, if she were to be honest, Catalina does not see how flirting back was the solution. If anything, it’ll do the exact opposite. The suggestions were okay; they didn’t scream _her_ , but she might be able to work around that. The Spaniard had a feeling that there’s something more going on that the others weren’t telling her, but couldn’t put a finger on it.

Welp, no use in backing down now, so she might as well play the game . . . And may or may not be slightly eager to.

**Boleyn POV**

When Anne walked into the food court, her eyes caught a curly, dark hair with copper highlights sitting near the back. From Boleyn’s perspective, the way the sunlight shone made her appear as if she was in a photoshoot (one hand holding her phone while her head rested on the other with a steaming coffee on the table), and it was captivating.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Anne moved to the counter, ordering a cappuccino and a croissant then headed towards the woman.

” _Bonjour_ , _Chérie_ ,” Anne said as she approached her.

Catherine jerked her head up at the voice and saw Anne Boleyn peering down her with a smile. Catherine narrowed her eyes, knowing the girl was speaking French, though she wasn’t sure what the second word was. She’ll have to look that up later.

In turn, she spoke in her language. “ _Buenos días_ ,” Aragon greeted, then returned her attention to her phone.

Anne rolled her eyes then, without asking, seated herself in the chair across from her and started eating her food. Aragon glimpsed up for a second but didn’t say anything as she continued to scroll through the device.

”Hey, Catherine?”

”Hm?” Eyes still glued down.

”Were the others acting strange to you yesterday?” Anne asked.

Catherine’s hand froze as she glanced off to the slide, thinking, then answered. “No, I don’t think so. Why do you ask?”

“I don’t know, but I feel like they’re keeping something from me, or you, or us? Ugh, I don’t know,” Anne said, frustrated.

Unknownest to Boleyn, Aragon was internally trying to keep herself from panicking so the girl wouldn’t pick up hints that there was indeed something kept from her. 

“Probably not, but if they are, I can see why they wouldn’t tell you,” Catherine said with a pointed look.

“Rude! I can keep a secret!” Anne shot back and stuck out her tongue.

“Sure,” Catherine said without a care in the world.

Anne furrowed her brows, feigning a pout. For a few beats, Catherine only stared then blinked.

“ _Eres linda cuando estás enojada_ ,” she eventually said, with a glint in her eyes.

“I– what?”

Why was that in Spanish? Most importantly, what was it?

“You look stupid when you pout,” Catherine cleared her throat, face gone stoic so quick that Anne thought she had imagined it.

Anne squinted at her, but let it go, instead scoffed at the phrase.

“Gee, thanks.”

“Anytime,” Catherine said, rolling her eyes and taking a sip of her drink.

Mischievously grinning, Boleyn leaned forward till she was a few inches away from Aragon’s face, their eyes connecting.

“You love it though,” she whispered.

Then the most unexpected thing happened.

Aragon closed the distance to one inch, smirking. “Hm . . . Maybe,” she whispered.

Stunned, Anne could only gape, not knowing how to answer. The typical response most likely would’ve been Aragon telling her to shut up and shoving her away. Not– not whatever that was.

“I, uh,” Anne stammered. For once, she didn’t have a witty response.

“Close your mouth. You look stupid with it open,” Catherine stated as she leaned back and broke eye contact.

Mutely, Anne subconsciously obeyed and slumped back into her seat, her mind in a daze.

Catherine glanced at her phone. “It’s 8:17. I need to head to class,” she said, standing up and grabbing her stuff.

“Ah, okay. Uh, yeah, me too,” Anne quickly said, doing the same.

After they threw away their trash, they walked to their classes. Because of their majors (philosophy and business), their classes were within the same building.

Little did they know there were eyes watching.

During their stroll, Catherine and Anne were making small talk, but Anne’s mind was elsewhere. She was still trying to process what the hell just happened a few minutes ago.

It’s one thing for Anne to flirt, she’s known for it, but it’s another if Catherine de Aragon flirts. Especially with none other than Boleyn. Though Anne disregarded it as probably a one time thing.

* * *

**Aragon POV**

In her dorm, Catalina was working at her desk, but she couldn’t stop thinking about the conversation earlier. Yes, she formulated with the girls to get revenge on Boleyn, but Anne was not the only one who suspected there was something else going on.

Not knowing what else to do, she got out her phone.

**Group Chat: without Boleyn**

MASSIVE CATHOLIC: Hey btw Anne’s onto us, well mainly you four, about yesterday

BADA$$: Then don’t do anything that’ll give it away!

MASSIVE CATHOLIC: She’s smarter than she acts you know

BADA$$: Yeah and? Just keep going with this. Like, idk, be yourself but act all romantic and shit

MASSIVE: She’s gonna catch on at some point

BADA$$: Nah, we won’t let her

BABEY: Yeah, relax Catherine. You just do your thing, we’ll handle the rest

MASSIVE CATHOLIC: How assuring.

SLEEP DEPRIVED: Hey, it’ll be fine. Trust us

THE MUM: There’s nothing to fret over, love

SLEEP DEPRIVED: But do tell us if she seems like she might find out

MASSIVE CATHOLIC: Fine. If you all are so confident in this . . . Got nothing better to do.

BADA$$: Atta girl!

MASSIVE CATHOLIC: Gotta go. I’ll keep you posted!

Catherine clicked out of her phone then sighed, leaning against her chair for a moment. Given that there was nothing better to do (as said earlier), she decided to let the matter go and instead focus on her work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, so I’m not an expert at flirting . . . sorry not sorry if you cringed.  
> Also, I apologize for making this one short. The others should be longer!
> 
> TRANSLATIONS:
> 
> Bonjour Cherie – French: hello/good morning dearie
> 
> Buenos dias – Spanish: good morning
> 
> Eres linda cuando estas enjodada – Spanish: you are cute when you are angry


	4. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol they tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s not much, just some horrible flirting and gay panic with a lot of texting. Also, I wrote this at like 3am one day.

**Boleyn POV**

Even though her classes were near noon, Anne woke up around eight. Right now, she had the room to herself because Anna would wake up at eight to either hang out with Kat or workout, which would be for about an hour (usually jogging around campus or doing weights at the gym). Anne Boleyn was not an early bird, more of a night owl, preferring to get as much sleep as possible.

But today, she was wide awake a bit earlier than her normal Tuesday (normally, she’d wake at nine). It was probably because her mind was still buzzing from yesterday events. Anne did not know what to make of it, but lying on bed won’t solve anything. Grudgingly, she got out of bed to get dressed for the day.

Around 9:40am, Anne was finishing tying her shoes when the door opened, revealing Anna von Cleves in a black tank top, a red & black flannel, ripped jeans, and combat boots, holding a tray with two coffee cups.

“Hey sleepyhead, did ya sleep good?” Anna teased as she peeked in the bathroom.

“Yes, in fact, I did,” Anne said sassily, then walked out once she was satisfied with her appearance.

Anna chuckled then handed her the tray.

“Gotcha coffee. Don’t worry, it’s not poisonous. I’m not that evil . . . unlike _someone,_ ” she said, narrowing her eyes at Anne who rolled her.

“Thanks. You’re the best!” Anne said as she took the cup off the tray.

“I know,” Anna flicked her hair, smiling at Anne, who returned it.

“Where were you earlier?” Anne asked as she sat on the couch, sipping on the warm drink.

Unlike Aragon and Parr, whose room was the normal default style – two separate beds, dressers on either side at the end of the beds, and the desks next to them, facing the door. Boleyn and Cleves’s room was styled with their beds lofted, a mini fridge and a desk underneath Boleyn’s bed (facing the side wall), and a couch under Cleves’s, then a desk at the end of the bed. Across from the couch were both their dressers with a tv on top (placed in the middle). Because their room was the most spatial out of the three rooms, the group would usually hang out in this room.

“Kitty and I met up for breakfast,” Anna answered.

“Oh. How was she?” Anne asked.

”Good. Though in better spirits than you in the morning,” Anna said. Anne glared.

“So . . . whatcha gonna do with Aragon today?” Cleves changed the subject, making Anne pause.

“W-what? Nothing out of the sort. Why? What’d you mean by that?” Anne stuttered.

Anna chuckled. “Really? ‘Nothing out of the sort,’ ya mean how you practically flirt with her whenever you can?” She said, raising an eyebrow.

“Hey, it’s not flirting, it’s teasing. And that’s always the normal. What are you getting at?” Anne said defensively.

“Hm? Oh, probably nothing. Just curious as to what you might do to aggravate her this week,” Anna said, trying to keep the conversation in a joking manner.

 _I_ mean _it’s not like your “insults” sound like compliments along with the “subtle” glances._ She wanted to say, but held her tongue. She’d rather avoid an argument with Anne in the morning because grumpy Boleyn is not fun.

“Okay, first off, I don’t do that on purpose . . . Mostly. And second, I don’t always aggravate her. We’ve actually been on good terms since last year,” Anne said in a matter-of-fact tone.

“True,” Anna had to agree on that.

Last year was just a mess. The two would be at each other’s throats constantly, and the others (except Kat who wasn’t there then) would have to separate them and attempt to make them reconcile by either the end of the day or week, depending how long their grudge was. Anna, and she can vouch for the rest, was glad that they’ve finally made a truce and now considered each other as, well not exactly best friends, but friends at least (she likes to call it a frenemyship).

“I swear, you’ve been acting weird since Sunday,” Anne said, shooting her roommate a pointed look.

“ _I’ve_ been acting weird? That’s rich, coming from you,” Cleves laughed.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Anne glared.

“Oh, you know exactly what I mean,” Anna smirked.

“Are you gonna tell me or what?” Boleyn scoffed in annoyance.

“You’re smart. Figure it out,” Cleves said, with a glint in her eyes.

“Ugh! You’re helpful,” she complained. Anna only winked.

Anne was about to pry further, but a ringing sound went off. Anna pulled out her phone and checked the notification.

“Ah, I need to go,” she said, putting her phone in her back pocket then grabbing her school bag, she headed towards the door.

“This conversation isn’t over, Cleves!” Boleyn shouted before she left.

Anna chuckled and turned her head back, saying, “Oh, I know,” clicking her tongue, then closed the door.

* * *

Anne and Catherine were in the library working on homework. Well, more like Catherine was working while Anne was playing on her phone. At some point, Anne sneezed, but when she didn’t hear the usual “bless you,” she looked at the Catholic.

”You’re not gonna say bless you?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

”I’m sitting here with you. You’ve clearly been blessed,” Aragon smirked, shrugging a hand up.

”I–“ For the second time that week, Anne could only stare in shock.

Did Aragon just say a pick-up line? Sure, she’s heard better, but it was a flirt nonetheless.

”That . . . That was just horrible,” she laughed.

”Yeah, I know . . .” Catherine agreed, looking down in shame but then bursted into a laugh.

Rarely did Boleyn hear Aragon laugh that hard. Especially if it was something Anne said. Usually, she would only get a scoff (sometimes playful) and a slight giggle, but even those were uncommon around the Boleyn girl.

So when Boleyn heard her laugh, by all things holy was it the most beautiful sound to Anne’s ears. Hell, she would do anything to hear _that_ every day.

By the time they were done, they were gasping for air, their cheeks hurting from smiling so much. When Anne looked over at Catherine, she could not help but gaze in adoration.

_You’re beautiful._

”You’re beautiful,” she whispered.

”What?” Catherine’s laugh faded as she narrowed her eyes.

Realizing she said that out loud, Anne panicked and hurriedly replied. ”N–nothing!”

For a few beats, Catherine’s eyes searched Anne’s. Not finding anything, she dismissed it.

”Okay . . .” She said in disbelief, but didn’t question it further.

Anne released a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

Moving on, the entire day became of them just messing with each other and Aragon trying to force Boleyn to do her homework, which resulted in them being kicked out. If anyone asked, she blamed Boleyn.

That afternoon, Anne was unpacking her bag and heard a soft noise hit the ground. Looking down, she saw that it was a piece of paper. Unfolding it, she read the words:

_Gotta appreciate the little things in life. C.A. <3_

The only person that came to mind was Catherine de Aragon. But how did this get inside her backpack without her knowledge? What did this mean? And since when did Aragon sign (or write or text or use in general) with a heart?

 _Not important right now_ , Anne shook her head then got out her phone.

**Private: Aragon & Boleyn**

GREMLIN: Got your note. What’s it mean?

MASSIVE CATHOLIC: Think of it as a . . . Word of advice and maybe a metaphor ;)

GREMLIN: Um . . . k. 

MASSIVE CATHOLIC: Don’t over think it <3

There was that heart again. For some odd reason, Anne glared at it as if it was an unsolved mystery. Ironically enough, Anne was over thinking it.

”What the hell is this supposed to mean?” She hissed, referring to both the note and the heart usage.

Curiosity got the best of her and before she knew it, she had already texted her friends probably one of the dumbest questions.

**Group Chat: without Aragon**

GREMLIN: Random question

BADA$$: With u, anything’s random

GREMLIN: *rolls eyes* ANYWAYS! This may sound weird, but do any of you get hearts from Aragon when she texts?

BADA$$: Wow, that was extremely random. And no

BABEY: Nope

THE MUM: No

SLEEP DEPRIVED: Sadly, no

GREMLIN: Really? Huh. Um okay. Thanks. Sorry for bothering you

Well that was a bust and was really stupid. Shaking herself off from it, she chose to text privately to someone about the note.

**Private: Boleyn & Parr**

GREMLIN: Hey! You’re smart and is a writer. So . . . By any chance, do you know what “gotta appreciate the little things in life” means?

SLEEP DEPRIVED: Um . . . Appreciate the little things in life?

GREMLIN: Nar-duh! I meant, metaphorically speaking

SLEEP DEPRIVED: Oh

SLEEP DEPRIVED: That’s a little hard (pun not intended). Why do you ask?

GREMLIN: Okay, imagine that someone gave that phrase to you in a note with a purpose of a deeper or different meaning

SLEEP DEPRIVED: Oh? Who’s this imaginary person?

GREMLIN: No one

SLEEP DEPRIVED: . . .

GREMLIN: This is just all hypothetical! It’s part of an assignment

(Parr knew the girl was lying but went along with it anyway.)

SLEEP DEPRIVED: Alright, so hypothetically, with you, maybe it’s a play on words?

GREMLIN: How?

SLEEP DEPRIVED: I really don’t want to be the one to tell you that

GREMLIN: Aw Cathy c’mon please!!!

SLEEP DEPRIVED: . . . Fine. But please don’t take this the wrong way, and I’m just going off on a theory – but I think they meant you cause of your, um, height

Anne’s brain needed a second to process what Cathy just texted.

GREMLIN: My height?

SLEEP DEPRIVED: I don’t know for certain! It’s an educational guess

GREMLIN: I’m not THAT short

SLEEP DEPRIVED: Maybe it’s a play on words

GREMLIN: How?

SLEEP DEPRIVED: Well, said pretend person could probably be hitting on you or someone (if not you) while making it sound like an inspirational quote

GREMLIN: Okay, I can kinda see that

SLEEP DEPRIVED: You gotta admit, that’s pretty clever

GREMLIN: Yeah. Thanks for the help! Love ya!

SLEEP DEPRIVED: Anytime! Love you too!

What Cathy said made a lot of sene to Anne. But why on earth would Aragon be hitting on her? The inspirational quote was believable, but not with that heart and what happened in the past two days.

Frustrated, Anne groaned into her hands.

”Fuck.”

* * *

**Aragon POV**

[Right after Anne texted the group]

Catalina was disrupted from her reading by a notification.

**  
Group Chat: without Boleyn**

BADA$$: Since when did u text with hearts?

The Spaniard blinked at the screen, confused.

MASSIVE CATHOLIC: Um, I don’t. Why?

BABEY: LIES!

MASSIVE CATHOLIC: What are you talking about?

BADA$$: Ze little note u gave Boleyn. Also I may have seen her messages

MASSIVE CATHOLIC: I still don’t see the big deal

BADA$$: It’s that YOU sent hearts to Anne

MASSIVE CATHOLIC: So? It’s just part of the game

BADA$$: UGHHHHHH. Why are u so difficult???

MASSIVE CATHOLIC: THIS WAS YOUR IDEA!

BADA$$: JA I KNOW! JUST @#$%^&*

. . .

THE MUM: Well, I think she’s doing good so far

BADA$$: ‘course u do

MASSIVE CATHOLIC: Thanks? Are you girls spying or something?

THE MUM: Maybe . . .

BADA$$: I have my ways

BABEY: Even if we were, you promised updates!

MASSIVE CATHOLIC: I’m sorry, I know. There’s just not much to report. Well besides the fact that this is somehow working, I guess. I manage to shut her up every now and then, so that’s a plus

BADA$$: Smh

BABEY: THAT’S. NOT. THE. GOAL.

MASSIVE CATHOLIC: Sorry to disappoint, but what exactly is the goal?

SLEEP DEPRIVED: ASDFGHJKL

SLEEP DEPRIVED: We can discuss that later

MASSIVE CATHOLIC: Still debating on whether I should kill you or not, Cleves

BADA$$: Please, you’ll thank me for this ;)

Catherine rolled her eyes.

MASSIVE CATHOLIC: Sure . . . Well, I have to go. Goodnight

After shutting her phone, Catalina was absolutely certain those four had a scheme up their sleeves and she was determined to find that out.

* * *

**No one / 3rd omniscient POV**

**Group Chat: without Aragon & Boleyn**

BADA$$: *sIGH* why is she so blind??? I don’t get it!

BABEY: IKR!

SLEEP DEPRIVED: Guys, it’s only the second day

THE MUM: Yeah, there’s still time for them to both realize

BADA$$: They better. It was already painful watching Boleyn doing it at Aragon, but not it’s just agony watching the two of them doing it!

BABEY: Right?!

SLEEP DEPRIVED: Well it’s still progress

BABEY: But it’s not enough

BADA$$: She needs to step it up

THE MUM: Well with the events we’ve seen, Catherine’s flirting isn’t as um . . . Boleyn’s style. Like straight forward? I don’t know how to explain, but Catherien’s more of a simple passive type.

SLEEP DEPRIVED: Not to mention, compliments mixed with insults

BABEY: True. She’s like one of those classic romantic types ya know?

BADA$$: Yeah, well that pick-up line was a fail. Someone needs to teach her or something.

THE MUM: Okay, yeah you got a point

BABEY: She still hasn’t gotten her something

BADA$$: Patience young one

BABEY: Says the one who started this convo

BADA$$: Rude

SLEEP DEPRIVED: Gift or not, I’m sure Catherine knows what she’s doing

BADA$$: Lol, depends if it’s good or not

THE MUM: Have some faith . . . even if it’s small

BABEY: rip our eyes and ears

BADA$$: mood

THE MUM: Haha

SLEEP DEPRIVED: Yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s where I got the pun/joke:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/seraphicmayin/art/OPEN-YCH-193-Clearly-Blessed-753684826


	5. Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne experiences Aragon’s caring side for the second time. More separate interactions with the queens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this chapter is a bit like a “sickfic.” Btw, the first time Aragon took care of Anne was when she was drunk, which is in my first part of this series if you haven’t read it.
> 
> Also, you get a little backstory to Aragon. I researched her siblings, so I chose a somewhat well known one – Joanna of Castile / Juana la Loca (of Aragon). Her history was actually interesting! I recommend reading about her and of the other queens’ siblings!
> 
> Sorry for the late-ish update. Alright, enjoy!

**Aragon POV**

Once she finished her first class, Catalina returned to her dorm since she had under an hour till her next class. When she walked in, the normal view of Catherine Parr sitting at her desk furiously writing greeted her.

”Hello,” Catherine said as she went to her bed.

Without glancing up, Cath responded. “Hello.”

Sensing that the girl was too busy to talk right then, Aragon settled on the mattress and pulled out a book. The only sounds were the scratching of a pencil and the occasional turning of a page for five minutes until Parr stopped writing and put away her things.

”Sorry. I had to finish that assignment. It’s due next class,” she said and brought her attention to her roommate.

Catherine marked her book with a bookmark (people who bend the corners of the page are monsters), then glanced up at Cathy.

”No need to apologize. That’s good that you got that done,” Catherine complimented.

”Yeah, me too,” Cathy sighed.

”I need to ask you something,” Aragon prompted.

Parr only nodded, face stoic.

”What is the goal Kat’s so adamant about?”

Cath blinked. Her mind was quickly brainstorming for an excuse. Dang it, the four of them really needed to be prepared for that.

”Um, it’s . . . To improve your flirting skills,” Cath said calmly, but was internally panicking.

Catalina narrowed her eyes in disbelief.

”My flirting skills? You’re joking.”

”Well, I mean, that pun yesterday was just a no,” Cathy deadpanned.

”How do you know about that?”

”You should really check your surroundings. Also I was in there reading, and I heard you two a few aisles down, so I decided to investigate.”

”How much did you hear?” Catalina asked tentatively.

Cathy laughed. “Oh, _all_ of it. Nice pun by the way, or at least a good attempt at it.”

Aragon groaned. “That was not my best moment. And you weren’t supposed to hear that.”

”Haha, well it’s too late.”

”Do the others know?”

”. . . Maybe” Cathy said, stringing the word along and failing to hide a smirk.

”You all are just awful,” Catherine glared.

Parr only gave a smug expression.

“One other thing . . . You’re hiding something,” Aragon accused, tone serious.

Somehow keeping her cool, Cathy only shrugged.

”If I was, why would I tell you?” She said nonchalantly.

Aragon only glared and was about to say more, but Parr quickly changed the subject.

“Alright, if we’re interrogating each other, then I’ve got something for you. I’ve been asked about a note that said ‘gotta appreciate the little things in life’ with a heart, and I know you wrote it. So why that?”

Catherine hesitated. She thought about denying it, but since Cathy seemed to already knew, she might as well tell her.

”It was metaphoric and poetic in a way, I guess. It was an appreciation for her and that I don’t take our friendship for granted . . . And maybe joking about her height,” the tip of her lips curled up with a glint in her eyes.

“Of course, you just had to insult her while being all kind,” Parr sighed.

”That’s funny if you think I’m going soft on the girl.”

”Wouldn’t have it any other way,” Cathy shook her head but grinned.

The writer glanced at her phone and saw the time.

“It’s 10:48. We should probably leave, it’s almost ten till eleven,” She said, getting up and grabbing her bag.

”This better not be a prank, or I’ll never come you girls ever again,” Catalina threatened as she grabbed her stuff.

She knew the girl was avoiding the topic. The writer only smiled.

”Relax, it’s not really a prank. But it is something. I’m sorry I can’t say more,” Parr gave an apologetic look.

”You can’t or you won’t?” The Spaniard raised an eyebrow.

”Both,” she smirked.

Catalina rolled her eyes. “I sometimes forget how sly you actually are when it doesn’t look like it.”

Cathy winked and headed for the door, Catherine in tow.

”One last thing, will it be revealed at the end of this?” She asked as Parr opened the door.

The writer paused as if debating the answer, then spoke.

”If it works, then yes,” and with she walked out.

Catalina blinked then groaned.

”I have a bad feeling about this,” she mumbled.

Cathy heard it and laughed.

”C’mon, let’s head to class,” she motioned and linked their arms together as they headed off.

* * *

**Boleyn POV**

Everyone has bad days now and then. For Boleyn, it just happened to be today. She was laying on the couch with an arm draped over her face, trying to soothe a headache.

Right when Anne opened her eyes, her head throbbed. She managed to push out of bed, but when she did her head spun, so she crashed onto the couch. When Anna got out of bed, she immediately noticed Boleyn on the couch, looking faint. Anne told her that she had a migraine and didn’t have the energy for the day. Understanding, Cleves brought her medicine and water and told her to call her if she needed anything before leaving.

So for the past six hours since 7 o’clock, Boleyn had been lying on the couch wallowing in misery.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. Confused, Anne got up and sluggishly moved to open it. Standing there was Catherine de Aragon with a plastic bag in hand. Anne furrowed her brows and cocked her head.

Reading her expression, Catherine sighed and lifted up the bag. “Heard you weren’t feeling well, and since the others are apparently ‘caught up in work,’” –Anne could practically hear the quotation marks– “I thought to drop by and bring you lunch.”

Anne’s eyes flickered from the bag, to Catherine, and back to the bag, shock written over her face, then tentatively took it.

“Thanks. Um, would you like to come in?” She asked.

A blank expression quickly passed over the Spaniard’s face, but then softened as she nodded and walked in.

“So how’re you doing?” Catherine asked as she sat in Anne’s chair. Anne proceeded to lay back on the couch.

“My head’s killing me, but it’s fine,” Anne said aggressively.

“Did you take anything for it?” She asked, concerned.

“Yeah. Took some Tylenol at like seven something,” Anne said.

“Well, it’s noon now, so you could probably take another since it’s been four hours,” Catherine stated.

“I’ll do that after this,” Anne said as she opened the bag. Inside were utensils, crackers, a small bowl of soup, and a chocolate bar.

Anne managed to crack a smile and glanced up at Aragon, who in only shrugged as if it was nothing. But the fact that Aragon bought _her_ food when normally it would be Kat or Jane and occasionally Anna was a kind gesture to be proud of, at least in Anne’s opinion. Boleyn rarely received the soft side of Aragon, but recently, the girl’s been experiencing a whole different version of her. To say that Anne’s heart was melting would be an understatement.

Catherine stayed until it was 1:30pm. “I hate to leave, but I still got class. Are you going to yours?” She asked as she stood up.

“No, probably not,” Anne sighed.

“That’s probably best. Well, call if you need anything okay?” Catherine said.

Anne numbly nodded. “Y-yeah, sure. Thanks Lina,” she said softly, instead of her usual teasing whenever she calls Aragon a nickname.

Catherine froze. “That’s a new one,” she noticed, furrowing her brows.

“Oh, um,” she stammered. “Yeah, ya know, short for your real name ‘Catalina.’ Uh, if you don’t like it I’ll st–“

“No! I– I like it, actually,” Lina cut her off.

A blink then. “Really? Oh, uh, that’s good!” Anne beamed.

“Hope you feel better,” Catherine smiled back and walked out.

Boleyn closed her eyes to sleep, but not without a smile etched on her lips.

**Aragon POV**

Once Catalina stepped out of the room, her smile dropped. Boleyn called her “Lina.” A nickname she hadn’t heard since her childhood. Her older sister, Juana (sometimes spelled Joanna), used to call her that. And when Anne said it with such gentleness, that sparked painful memories she’d rather forget.

Back when they were children, Juana and Catalina were inseparable. As a kid, you’d think you have the whole world in your hands and nothing can stop you. That’s how Catalina felt with Juana, but that happiness ended too early. As they grew older, Juana distanced herself, hung around with people their parents didn’t approve of, and eventually became the family “disappointment,” practically disowned.

Disowned or not, Lina still loved her sister and would try anything to spend time with her, but Juana would always make up excuses of being “too busy,” when in actuality, she was with her friends.

It pained Catalina, but as months turned into five years, the younger sibling accepted the fact that she wasn’t worth her sister’s time. By then, Lina was ten and Juana was sixteen. That same year, Juana ran away from home. Rumor was that she was accompanied by her boyfriend and left town. And she had never returned. Catalina has tried to contact her sister every year from elementary to high school, but when she never received a reply, she stopped after senior year.

She was broken from her memories when she felt a leaf hit her face. When did she appear outside? And how long was she walking for? She was disturbed again when she felt a shoulder lightly bump into hers.

“Hey!” Kat grinned, but quickly frowned and reached a hand up to her face and wiped off a stray tear. 

Embarrassed, Catherine bowed her head and touched a hand to a cheek, feeling a trail of wetness. Since when did she start crying?

“Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Kat lowered her voice, concern and worry etched both in her expression and tone.

“Nothing, just . . . Took a trip down memory lane I guess,” Catherine shrugged a shoulder as if brushing it off.

Knowing the Spaniard was rebuilding her walls, Kit’s frown furrowed deeper then her eyes softened. She grabbed the woman’s hand and gave a small squeeze.

“You don’t have to tell me, but I’m here for you,” she promised.

“Thank you. Sorry, didn’t mean to kill the mood,” Catherine lifted her head to her and tried to smile, but it appeared sad.

“Don’t apologize, it’s okay to feel you know,” Kit whispered.

Catherine nodded and squeezed her hand in gratitude. Throughout the walk, Kat never let Catherine out of her hold until they reached the class building – even though Kat’s class was in the opposite direction.

* * *

**Boleyn POV**

That afternoon, Cleves was sitting at her desk while Boleyn was laying flat on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Her headache eased thankfully, but she’s still not feeling 100%.

But now, she’s having another crisis that’s out of her control, and it had to do with the one and only Catalina de Aragon. That woman had been on the girl’s mind for this whole week, and today’s event didn’t make it easier. It’s driving Anne insane.

 _Gosh what’s happening to me?_ She internally screamed into her pillow she snatched from behind her head.

“You good there, Bo?” Anna asked, lifting up her head to see the girl covering (hitting?) her face with her pillow.

“Just fucking great,” she mumbled.

“Care to tell?” Anna pestered.

Boleyn threw her pillow at the soccer player, who dodged it while laughing.

“I don’t understand,” she grumbled to herself. But Anna heard it.

“Don’t understand what?”

“I just, well– ugh! Catherine! I don’t understand Catherine! I thought I did, I thought I knew her. It’s like I’m getting somewhere but then I have to take two steps back!” Anne complained, sitting up.

“Oh?” Anna raised her brows, trying hard not to laugh nor give away anything that hinted that she knew something. Fortunately for her, the girl’s attention was elsewhere.

“I just don’t get it,” Anne ran a hand through her hair, frustrated.

Then, looking over, she addressed her roommate. “Has Catherine been acting different at all?”

Anna feigned thinking by looked off to the side. “Hmm . . . Not really. Why?”

“Well–“ Boleyn stopped herself and shook her head. “Never mind, it’s stupid,” she tried to dismiss, but Cleves was not having it.

“No, no, go on. What is it? Has she been acting strange towards you?” Anna implored.

“Yes. Maybe? Sort of?” Anne struggled to answer. “I think– I think she’s flirting with me,” she said under her breath.

“Huh? She’s what?” Anna leaned forward, trying to catch what she said.

“I said, I think she’s messing with me. Yeah, that must be it,” Anne said. covering up her original theory.

“Nothing new there. You mess with her all the time,” Anna pointed out.

“That’s different,” Anne argued.

“Sure,” Cleves playfully scoffed, but let it go, turning back to her work.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Anne glared. She’s found herself asking that question a lot recently.

Anna glanced back then spoke like it was the medieval times. “All in due’s timing my Lil’ Gremlin.”

Anne puffed, not caring to ask further, instead she decided to sleep it off.

“Hey can I have my pillow back?” She requested and peered over the bed.

Before she could look all the way over, the object smacked her right in the face, forcing her to fall back. Anne muttered a “thanks” then settled herself under the covers. Anna’s giggle grew quiet in the background as the world blackened.

* * *

**No one / 3rd omniscient POV**

**Group Chat: without Aragon & Boleyn**

BADA$$: GUYS! ANNE’S LOSING HER SHIT! LMAO!

THE MUM: LANGUAGE!

BADA$$: She’s losing her ever fucking mind

THE MUM: Why did I even bother . . .

BABEY: REALLY? YAH YEET!!!

SLEEP DEPRIVED: How?

BADA$$: Well for one: she’s got it baadddd. Two: she kinda got the hint, but like not at the same time. It’s hilarious! She thought I didn’t hear, but she believes that Aragon is flirting with her but can’t comprehend it!

BABEY: HA!

BADA$$: They really need to have a reality TV show

BABEY: Fr!

THE MUM: How’s Aragon doing?

SLEEP DEPRIVED: She’s pretty sane right now so I don’t know. That woman knows how to keep her emotions in check . . . mostly

BADA$$: True true

SLEEP DEPRIVED: Though, I did see Catherine smiling down at her phone a few minutes ago and I’m pretty sure she was texting Anne so . . .

BABEY: Ooh! That’s something!

SLEEP DEPRIVED: Yeah, though it’s halfway of the week now

BADA$$: If they don’t fess up by the end of this, I swear I’ll just shove them in a room for them to figure it out

BABEY: Our bet’s still on

BADA$$: Oh, fo sure

THE MUM: But how would it work if they don’t confess nor go on a date?

BADA$$: Eh, we’ll sort that out later

BABEY: I STILL HAVE HOPE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if ya haven’t caught on, each chapter is Aragon’s different ways of making Boleyn flustered (whether it’s flirting or showing a “new” side of her). Also, I really love y’all’s ideas! It’s fun to incorporate some of them into this story, so thank you! Have a great day!


	6. Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realization hits them, but it hits Anne harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? A longer chapter??? I practically had to scratch my entire original of this and re-write it. But I’m pleased with it so yeah!

**Boleyn POV**

It was a cool, sunny day, and since they already had their one class, Boleyn and Aragon chose to sit outside on the grass area; Anne playing the guitar while Catherine read a book. They were like that for about an hour until Catherine glanced up from her book at Anne.

“That sounds pretty,” Aragon commented.

“Hm?” The musician looked up from her guitar, her hands hovering over strings.

“That song. It sounds pretty. What is it?” Catherine clarified.

“Oh! Thank you. It’s actually an original I’m working on,” Anne explained, head bowed.

“Are there any lyrics?” Catherine asked.

While they were out here, Anne’s only been strumming the chords and jotting down notes in a notebook.

“Um yeah, there are,” She lowered her head shyly.

“Can I hear them?” Catherine asked softly.

Confounded, Boleyn nodded then repositioned herself.

“It’s not finished yet, but here’s what I have so far,” Anne said then began playing.

_I didn’t mean hurt to you_

_So why’d I let you walk out the door?_

_You said that you don’t know me_

_You don’t know who I am anymore_

_But if you knew the truth then_

_Then you wouldn’t feel insecure_

_‘Cause if I didn’t have you_

_I wouldn’t have nothing at all_

_I wish you could see yourself through my eyes_

_I always forget that you can't read my mind_

_As long as I got you and me_

_Moving through this world as a two man team_

_I’ll always have everything I need_

_You don’t even realize what you mean_

_No one could fall for you quite like me_

_No one could get me so perfectly_

_You don’t even realise_

_You’re all that I need_

_‘Cause I want you and me, you and me_

Anne’s voice faded as she strummed the last chord. Her eyes glanced up to see Catherine grinning then applaud the girl.

“I loved that,” Catherine said.

Anne beamed and let her shoulders drop from the anxiety she felt while playing.

“Thanks. I’m still trying to figure out the other verse. The rest is probably gonna be the chorus or something,” she said.

“Well, if you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to hear the finished product,” Catherine requested.

The musician blinked then her eyes softened as she fervently nodded. Then a thought occurred, and her smile shifted into a smirk.

“Well then,” she closed the distance till their shoulders were touching and breathed in her ear. “I’ll make sure that you’d be the first.”

Catherine stiffened, but then regained composure.

“I can’t wait,” She said with a smug expression.

Anne only winked then scooted back, but kept the contact. The two peacefully went back to their hobbies. A few minutes later, the most unexpected thing Anne never thought would happen, Catherine leaned her head on Anne’s shoulder as she continued to read.

A strange tingling surged through Boleyn’s body, heat rose into her cheeks, her heart raced, and her mind was scattered as she was internally panicking.

_SHE’S RESTING HER HEAD ON ME!_

_WHY IS SHE DOING THIS?!_

_OMG WHAT DO I DO?!_

Because she lost focus, her hand struck the strings wrong, which caused her to flinch at the awful sound and Catherine to lift her head up with curious eyes.

“Heh, sorry,” Anne nervously laughed it off.

Catherine raised an eyebrow then placed herself back on Anne’s shoulder, the girl not noticing the Spaniard’s lips slightly curved up.

They stayed like that until it was late and they had to return to their rooms. While they were walking next to each other, Anne decided to be bold and reached for Catherine’s hand. The Spaniard flinched at the contact, but relaxed then entwined their hands. Aragon began to blush, so she casted her eyes downward to the side before Boleyn would notice. Yet unknowing to Aragon, Boleyn was doing the exact same, but not without a small smile on her lips. Until they had to separate when they reached the dormitory, none of them bothered to let go.

* * *

**Aragon POV**

Back in her room, Aragon was replaying today’s event. She shocked herself (then and now) that she rested her head on Boleyn’s shoulder. The Spaniard had no idea where that came from. But the more she thought of it, the more aware she became of her feelings.

Since Monday, Catalina was actually excited to see the Boleyn girl. Not just to flirt with her, even though that was the purpose of this, but she genuinely wanted to spend time with her.

Could she be falling for Boleyn? Aragon shook her head. No, she couldn’t. It’s wrong. It’s sinful. It’s against everything she’s been taught, but that did not mean that she hated it nor the people; she wouldn’t mind supporting them. She just didn’t associate herself as one of them . . . until now.

Catalina’s mind went back to Anne. Truthfully, she respected the girl. Boleyn was outspoken, energetic, confident, smart, caring, and understanding; but she’s also reckless, ambitious, arrogant (sometimes), and chaotic. Anne was everything Catherine was not, and that made her appreciate the girl so much more.

Catalina swore her heart started beating faster from thinking about her. She couldn’t fathom it, but being with Anne just felt . . . right.

 _Dear Lord, what is this girl doing to me?_ She prayed.

* * *

**Boleyn POV**

Later that evening, Boleyn was writing in her notebook when Cleves walked in followed by Howard.

“Hey, Annie!” Kitty greeted.

Anne perked up from the voice and jumped off her bed.

“Hey, Kit-kat!” She pulled her cousin into a hug.

“How’re you doing?” Kitty asked.

“Peachy,” Anne replied, shrugging.

“Ha! I’m sure!” Anna barked and received a glaring Boleyn.

Kitty giggled at Anna’s comment, Anne oblivious to the two’s knowing look they shared. Kitty and Anna chose to sit on the couch while Anne sat on her chair with her chest to the back and her legs out to the sides.

“What going on? You two are acting suspicious,” Anne asked, gesturing at the two of them by pointing with her pointer and middle finger, motioning them together.

Kitty and Anna glanced at each other again.

“Not much, just hanging out,” Kitty said and wrapped an arm around Anne, hugging her close.

“Yep. Though I could say the same about you and Aragon,” Anna said.

“There’s nothing!” Anne retorted.

“Okay, okay,” Anna laughed and raised her hands up as if surrendering.

They resumed chattering for a while until Anne requested to talk to Kat alone.

“I’ll be at Seymour’s then. Text me when you’re done or something, yeah?” Anna said as she left. She winked at Kitty as a sign to give her the details later (of course, Anne didn’t know that).

Once the door closed, Kitty turned her full attention to her cousin. Anne shifted nervously in her seat and re-adjusted it for her to face her full body towards Kitty (the chair’s back was on Anne’s left side).

“You okay?” She asked.

“Yes. No. Um,” Anne stammered. She closed her eyes, inhaled, then reopened them and vented.

“Aragonsflirtingwithmeandidontknowhowifeelaboutit!”

Kat blinked.

“Wait, wait. Slow down. What?” She asked.

Anne sighed, and slowly said, “Aragon’s flirting with me and I don’t know how I feel about it.”

Kat’s eyes scanned Anne’s and saw the confliction in them. She almost felt bad for setting this game up. Almost.

“Wait. _Her_ flirting with _you_? Huh, it wouldn’t be surprising if it was you flirting with her–“

“Hey!”

“–Oh please, don’t deny it. And as I was saying – you practically tease her to no end, which I gotta admit, sometimes it’s funny, but that’s not the point! Um, do you know why she’s flirting with you?” Kat asked.

“No. That’s what’s bothering me! Like why now? Is she planning something or what? Ugh, I don’t understand . . .” She groaned. “And for the record,” she continued and pointed her finger at Kitty. “I tease out of friendship.”

“Maybe she likes you?” Kat suggested. “And you call that teasing platonic? Cuz, I‘ve seen you with her. There’s more to it than that,” she called out.

“It _is_ platonic! I don’t know what you’re going on about, Kitty. And why would she like me? All I do is annoy her . . .” She trailed off. Kitty frowned.

“Oh c’mon. You know she doesn’t hate you, even if she may not show it, but she cares about you as much as she cares about the rest of us. She’s still unraveling how to express that, and it’s probably harder with you because of the history between you two. Though given what you said, she might have warmed up a bit whenever you guys hang out,” Kat tried to ease Anne’s worry.

“Yeah, I guess. But why the flirting? Monday she threw me off guard by acting all smug. She also said something in Spanish, but I couldn’t translate it . . .” –Anne furrowed her brows– “Then on Tuesday, she somehow tolerated me at the library then actually laughed at something I said! Honestly, I have no idea how, but I’ll take whatever moment I can of her laughing.”

Kat giggled when Anne’s eyes shone with determination.

“And on Wednesday, she came to my room with food. Food she bought! And like, took care of me for a bit. It was . . . Nice. Really nice.” By this point, Anne was beaming.

“And today while we were outside, she wanted to hear a song I was working on, and so I played it and she, and I quote, “loved it”! The most amazing thing though, was when she rested her head on my shoulder! Like she’s never one for physical affection! Ever! Hell, if I remember correctly, I don’t even think she did it when her and Henry were dating,” Anne looked to the side, furrowing her brows a bit.

“So, why? Why is she acting like this? Am I missing something here?” She glanced at Kat in desperation, but her cousin only looked at her with sympathy.

Anne sighed in defeat.

It’s not out of the ordinary to see Boleyn hitting on someone every now and then, no matter the gender. She hasn’t told anyone (except her cousin) that she’s bi, but she figured with how she acts, the others would pick up the hint eventually. She’s not ashamed of it, she just doesn’t see it as a big deal. Furthermore, with her extroverted personality, Boleyn attends parties most weekends, and there’s a lot of scandalous things going on there, but she wouldn’t dare go too far with anyone other than flirting, drinking, dancing, and playing games.

Still, rarely did her teasing mean anything. The more she thought about it, when she was dating that jerk of a Henry, her flirts was not any more than just whispers in his ear or giving smug looks. Henry did all the physical, and if she did, it was initiated by him.

At the beginning of her friendship with Aragon, her teasing was mainly to tick her off, but now it’s turned into more of a friendly banter, well until this past week.

“Like, I’ve been trying to become better friends with her. Sure, we may bicker a ton, but I can tell it’s not spiteful anymore. But now she just had to spring up . . . whatever this is!” –Anne waved her hands in the air– “It’s driving me insane. I mean, even if she did like me, it’s not like I have a chance with her. Aragon’s just too good. Especially with that strong personality, or those determined eyes, or that cute laugh, or that soft smile, or–“

Realization stuck Anne like lightning.

“HOLY SHIT!” Anne gasped, eyes widening.

Kat jumped back, not expecting the shout. Though, she probably should've been used to it by now.

“What?” She asked, but her voice went unheard.

“Shit, shit, shit . . .” Boleyn hissed. “No, no, no. I can’t, that’s– no– but–“ she kept rambling nonsense under her breath.

“Anne, calm down,” Kat stood up and placed her hands on her shoulders then looked straight into her eyes. “Hey, breathe alright?”

Anne nodded then inhaled and exhaled.

“Good. Now, mind telling me what that was all about?” Kit kneeled in front of her, but moved her hand to Anne’s arm while the other dropped onto her own thigh.

“Kitty,” Anne breathed. “I think I’m gay for Aragon.”

“Finally,” Kat mumbled.

“What?” Anne narrowed her eyes.

Her cousin cleared her throat and put her elbow on her leg with the back of her hand under her chin then spoke.

“Oh! Nothing,” Kitty tried to avoid.

But Anne pursued. “Nuh-uh. Hold up. What was that you said? And don’t you dare repeat that question, I know you whispered something. You’re literally sitting right in front of me,” she implored.

Thinking quick, Kat spoke. “I said, ‘really.’ Yeah, ‘really’ –she nodded her head confidently– “sorry, I was just bewildered by that sentence.”

“O-okay then,” Anne dragged the ‘o’ sound, slightly doubting the actress.

Even though Kat was in musical theatre, Anne could mostly tell when the girl was acting or not. And this is one of those moments, but if she was, then what could she possibly be hiding?

“Wait, so why were you stressing out about it?” Kit queried.

“What’s not to stress out about? One, she’s my friend, I see her as a sister, well at least I thought I did . . . Ugh!” Anne groaned in frustration then continued. “Two, she’s Catholic. ‘Nough said about that. And three, just because I like her, doesn’t mean she feels the same. Also, you’re okay with it? I mean, me liking Catherien? Wow that felt weird to say.”

Kat chuckled. “Annie, of course I’m okay with it! You’re my cousin and Catherine’s a close friend. I’m glad you like someone who’s a genuine person. Unlike _him_. And honestly, I think you two would make a cute couple,” she commented, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Wait . . .” Anne trailed off, confused.

“Besides, I think you’re over exaggerating about this. I mean, it’s not the 1500’s, you’re not gonna lose your head for crushing on a girl. Well, literally. I think you’re already losing it mentally,” Kitty smirked.

“I’m being serious, Katherine!” Anne exclaimed. “I can’t explain it and I myself don’t fully grasp it. The thing is, I’ve always felt drawn to her, but originally it was to gain her trust and friendship, but now that I have it, I feel like there could be more, you know? I just– ugh, sorry that sounded confusing and cheesy as fuck.”

Boleyn was truly terrified of this situation. She never felt so strongly about someone and for once, she didn’t want to go head on before thinking it through.

Noticing her panic, Kitty stopped joking. “Okay, okay. But this week’s experience says otherwise,” she challenged.

“That’s unfair, I can’t even describe the first time. Why do I feel like this is only to rile me up and it ends up being a prank? But Aragon doesn’t seem the type to mess with my feelings, or anyone’s really,” Anne sagged her shoulders in defeat.

Kit softly giggled and shook her head.

“Oh, Annie,” she sighed.

Kat wanted to slap Boleyn in the face right then and there, but that would ruin everything, and the goal was not yet accomplished.

Instead, she gave a gentle smile. “You’re smart. I’m sure you’ll find the answers. Just don’t screw things up, yeah?” she assured her.

“Meanie. Everything’s not always my fault,” Anne protested and stuck her tongue out.

Kit laughed then checked the time to see it was 12am.

“Welp, as much as I’d like to stay, I have some work I need to finish before bed,” Kat excused.

“Seriously? I thought you’ve done it all?”

“I uh, thought I did, but I just remembered an assignment for tomorrow’s class,” Kit excused. There’s no “forgotten” assignment.

“Oh, okay. I’ll walk you out,” Anne said.

They both stood up and walked to the exit. Anne opened the door for Kit. When her cousin stepped through the doorway, she paused, then glanced back at her.

“Hey, tell me if there’s anything I could do or if you find something, okay?”

“Yeah, I will. Thanks for listening to my rant.”

“Of course! I’m always here if you need me,” Kit smiled.

Anne grinned then drew her into a hug. They embraced for a few seconds until Kat had to pull away.

“Love you, Annie!” She said as left.

“Love you too, Kit-kat!”

Once Anne shut the door, she leaned back against it and slid to the floor, tucking her knees to her chest, and closed her eyes. Her emotions were disoriented. Her mind was exhausted as it repeated one thing:

_I am gay for Catalina de Aragon._

Boleyn had no idea what to make of that. One thing’s for certain, if she continued to tease or flirt (or whatever it was), there’s no guarantee that Boleyn could keep it platonic now and forever.

Her mind replayed the conversation with Kitty. Could Aragon be into her? As far as Boleyn knew, Aragon’s straight as the cross.

Yet, this past week, Aragon been anything but mean to her and even been daring enough to tease how Boleyn would, going as far as flirting. That’s not like the Catalina Anne knew, though she’s not entirely against it. If she had to be honest, she may have found it as a fun little competition. But if it was, Anne was definitely losing.

All of this thinking was making Boleyn have another migraine. Frustrated, the girl groaned as she banged her head against the door.

“Ow,” she winced.

Right then, the door cracked open, which hit Anne on the side of the head. Boleyn glared up at the person and saw it was Anna.

“Bo? Whatcha doin’ down there?” Anna asked, peeking through since Anne was blocking it.

“Whatcha doin’ up there?” Anne shot back, but her tone lacked the usual sass. Instead, it came off as tired.

Anna’s gaze softened as she asked. “Think ya could move?”

Anne hummed then slowly stood up and moved away from the door to the couch. Anna walked in and closed the door. She noticed the girl’s off state and became concerned.

“You good?” She asked as she approached her.

“Hmm,” she replied in a high tone.

“Whatever it is, I’m here if you need it,” Cleves sighed, not pressing the girl.

“Also, it’s late, and I know you like to get your sleep. So why don’t we just go to bed, ja?” Cleves stated and ruffled her roommate’s hair.

At that, Boleyn would’ve slapped her hand away, but tonight, she was too weary to care.

“Alright, c’mon, sleepyhead,” Anna chuckled and pulled the girl up.

The two got ready for bed, and the moment Anne’s head hit the pillow, she was out.

* * *

**No one / 3rd omniscient POV**

**Group Chat: without Aragon & Boleyn**

BABEY: YO GUESS WHAT?!?!?!?

SLEEP DEPRIVED: What?

THE MUM: ?

BADA$$: WHAT???

BABEY: ANNE CONFESSED HER FEELING ABOUT CATHERINE!

THE MUM: What?!

BADA$$: Girl. Spill. Now.

SLEEP DEPRIVED: When, where, and to who?

BABEY: Okay well she confessed to me, not to Aragon . . . YET. BUT I’m positive that’ll happen very soon! And she told me in her room. Anna, it was after you left

BADA$$: First off, ouch, but I get that. Second off, YESSSSS!!!!

THE MUM: Now this is getting somewhere!

SLEEP DEPRIVED: Finally one of them had self awareness!

BABEY: Oh yeah, it’s all coming together (¬‿¬)

BABEY: Also . . . I almost gave this plan away, but IT’S FINE! I DIDN’T!

BADA$$: Kitty, I love u, but if u or anyone else ruin this, I will never forgive u and there will be punishment

THE MUM: Okay

BABEY: Hey I said almost

BADA$$: Still

THE MUM: Moving on, anything from Aragon?

SLEEP DEPRIVED: No, except the fact that she suspects foul play here and is kinda onto us. And by us, I mean she’s been trying to pry the truth from me

THE MUM: Oh. What’ve you said?

SLEEP DEPRIVED: I may have given her a hint, but only to assure her that this is not a prank

BADA$$: She’s so stubborn

THE MUM: Yeah

SLEEP DEPRIVED: True

BABEY: Uh-huh

BADA$$: Welp she better figure herself out soon! I will NOT lose this bet!

BABEY: Ha! Please, Anne’s most likely the one to confess first

BADA$$: Maybe, but I believe in Aragon

BABEY: We shall see my friend!

BADA$$: Aight friend

THE MUM: *rolls eyes*

SLEEP DEPRIVED: Eh still better than Twilight

BADA$$: Anything’s better than that piece of shit

BABEY: AH! True!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for writing Aragon’s POV so short. She doesn’t seem like the one to panic as bad as Boleyn. She’s also mainly focused on figuring out the queens’ scheme. Though, she is realizing her feelings might be more.
> 
> Also, sorry to those who like Twilight . . . But you gotta admit, any love story is better than that
> 
> SONG: You & Me by James TW


	7. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last day of the game. Useless flirting and somewhat deep conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: swearing, some angst, sadness, self-hate/doubt (nothing major)
> 
> Fun fact: The Aragon’s had 3 daughters (oldest to youngest): Isabella, Juana/Joanna, and Catalina/K/Catherine (apparently they spelled it with a K back then but we be using a C cause of Catalina)
> 
> So sorry for the late update! Got caught up with exams. Hope you enjoy it!

**Aragon POV**

It was 5am, and Catalina barely got a blink of sleep. Her mind was too occupied about Anne Boleyn. Yesterday, her brain was too scattered to think straight (if you could even call it that), but now that she had time to think it over, she had finally come to one conclusion.

_She_ , Catalina de Aragon, had truly fallen for her ex-boyfriend’s-girlfriend-former-enemy-now-friend-who-not-to-mention-is-also-a-girl, aka Anne freaking Boleyn! _Her_ out of all human beings in this world!

Catalina could barely comprehend it, but she wasn’t blind. All the signs were there, though, half of them became more apparent once she flirted back at Boleyn.

But there was still one problem.

It was the fact that this was all a game . . . but was it now? She didn’t know anymore. It seemed the further the week went, the more intimate things became, and it’s making her world spin. Why didn’t Catalina just ignore this like every other time Boleyn teased her rather than trying to do something about it? That’s what started this mess in the first place (though, it was a fun mess if she had to be honest).

She desperately wanted to talk to someone, but who could she talk to? Discussing any of this with Boleyn was completely out the window, Parr wouldn’t elaborate anymore than a hint, and she doubted the others would give away the answers any time soon.

Aragon groaned. Not knowing her friends’ intentions irritated her. She was positive it was a prank, but when Parr confirmed it wasn’t, that stumped her.

What else could it be?

Since it was Friday, which was the last day of the challenge (not including the weekend), she thought about quitting the dare, but then that would be a hit to her reputation if or when Cleves found out, but she could take it.

No, Catalina was determined to complete this, though she was apprehensive on what’ll happen afterwards. Hopefully, she could solve this at the end. She just had to suck it up for one more day. Surely this little crush would vanish in afterwards, right?

* * *

**Boleyn POV**

This morning, Anne woke up a little earlier than normal (not that early, it was only 6:50am; she and Anna tend to wake around 7:10-ish) so she wouldn’t have to face a talk with Anna about last night. Cleves was her best friend, but she wasn’t ready to tell her (and the rest of the group) about her newfound crush yet.

In hopes to clear her head, Boleyn decided to take a stroll around campus. After getting dressed (dark tennis shoes, black leggings, and a green hoodie with two white lines on the cuffs), she wrote a note that said that she was going out and would see Anna later, then grabbed her bag and left.

When the girl stepped outside, she was met with a cool breeze and the rising sun’s warmth on her face. She craned her head towards the azure sky, took a deep breath, then moved forward. She had no particular destination in mind, rather she just wandered wherever her feet carried her.

Unfortunately, her thoughts were only about Aragon. So much for “clearing her head.” Anne decided she might as well brainstorm some options on how to handle this crush. She could either:

  
1) avoid her at all cost

2) never mention it and keep the friendzone

3) tell her friends but not Aragon

4) confess to her crush

All four of them stressed Anne. She doubted she’d be able to avoid Aragon for more than a week. Keeping things platonic could work, though she’s not sure how long she’d last the friendzone before doing something stupid. Telling her friends could potentially help, but she didn’t want endless teasing and side looks from them when they do group hangouts. The last option though . . . There were separate ways of what could occur:

1) Aragon would hate and ignore her for the rest of their lives

2) Aragon would possibly not hate her but not feel the same either and was faking it the whole time = still be friends (awkwardly)

3) Aragon actually liked Boleyn and would want to be more than just friends (that was wishful thinking)

Even with the last possibility, none of them eased her anxiety.

Growing tired, Anne slumped down on a bench by the sidewalk and sighed.

“Why is love so complicated?!” She grumbled, palms pressed against her face.

Because of how things were going, Anne thought it best to not mention this (for how long, she didn’t know). She didn’t want to damage the friendship (was that what it should be considered at this point?), though, that won’t stop her from teasing. She just had to hide anything that would’ve given hints around Aragon. If she kept that up, then surely things would return back to normal.

No problem.

* * *

HOUSTON WE HAVE A PROBLEM

Boleyn could not for the life of her contain herself. Every time Aragon would do anything (teasing/flirting, laughing, smiling, or even talking), she would retaliate to try to catch Aragon off her guard like how she (somehow) would at Anne, but it never worked, or vice versa (Anne would initiate it but Aragon would one-up her).

If Aragon really did have a crush on Boleyn, then damn. She was hiding it extremely well.

The first attempt was at breakfast. The two were sitting across from each other at a table when Anne decided to make both a joke and a complaint.

“Ugh, this week was sure _a latte_ ,” Anne smirked then took a sip of her coffee.

Without missing a beat, Catherine responded. “That’s one way to _espresso_ it.” Smirking back.

Surprised, Anne choked on her drink. Catherine’s eyes widen in shock and worry.

“Anne! Are you okay?” She frantically asked.

Coughing, Anne nodded. After a few more agonizing coughs, Anne cleared her throat.

“Yup,” she croaked, smiling while giving a thumbs up

“Good,” Catherine’s expression softened in relief.

They later fell back into casual conversation, though Anne’s face remained red, but not just from the choking.

The second time was during lunch. The group were sitting in a circle outside on the grass; (clockwise) Seymour, Parr, Aragon, Boleyn, Howard, and Cleves (Seymour to her left).

While everyone was chattering, Anne was leaning back against her arms (stretched out) and Catherine (with her legs folded to her right) was leaning against her left arm while her other hand was holding a drink. This wouldn’t have been a problem is Catherine’s fingers hadn’t brushed against hers occasionally.

From the contact, Anne paused in the middle of her conversation with Kitty, who gave her a question look, but Anne played it off by saying that she lost her train of thought. Kitty raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything, though (when Anne was distracted) her eyes glanced down at the two hands and smiled to herself.

The whole time, Anne had to resist the urge to hold Catherine’s hand right then and there. It was as if the Spaniard was importing for Anne to take it.

 _Ugh! Why does she have this pull on me?_ Anne mentally groaned.

Lastly, after finishing class, Boleyn (listening to music with her AirPods) walked out of the building. A few meters in, she spotted Aragon exit from her class building.

Taking an AirPod out and back into its case, Anne then yelled, “LINA!”

Startled, Catherine turned around and searched for the person until her eyes fell on Anne, who was jogging up towards her. Catherine was still not used to hearing that nickname again, but she’d figured she should if Boleyn would continue to call her by that, which actually warmed her heart for an unknown reason.

“Hey,” Anne breathed as she stopped in front of her.

Rolling her eyes, Catherine grinned. “Hey.”

The two of them resumed to walk together down the path. They talked about their day for a bit then shifted over about the weekend.

“You got any plans?” Anne asked.

Catherine shook her head. “Not really. Just have assignments to finish. You?”

“Lame! That’s for tomorrow. It’s Friday! And you know what that means?” Anne said, smugly.

“You’re gonna get wasted,” Catherine stated nonchalantly.

“Yea– Well, uh, no. You can party and not get wasted,” Anne defended.

Catherine sighed. “Still, must you always do that every weekend?”

“Why not?” –gasp– “You should come!” Anne beamed.

“I’d rather not, thanks.” Catherine grimaced.

“Well you’re no fun,” Anne huffed.

“Hm, guess not.” Aragon’s face turned sullen for a second but was quickly replaced with a slight grin.

“Perhaps you could show me sometime,” Catherine winked.

_WHAT ON EARTH DID SHE MEAN BY THAT?_

Stunned, Anne stared, mouth agape. She didn’t know what to think of that.

Shaking herself out of her trance, she stuttered, “Y–yeah. I will then! You’ll see.” Her voice became determined with her usual smirk back on her face.

“Can’t wait,” Catherine sarcastically replied, but a small smile was evident. “Though it better not be at a bar,” she shot a glare at Anne’s way.

“Haha, noted,” Anne promised.

The two contentedly strolled back to their dormitory. All the while, Anne was lost in her head, trying to interpret what the Spaniard meant.

* * *

**Aragon POV**

[4pm]

For the whole day, Catalina had barely held herself together. She managed to keep up with Boleyn’s jests, quickly retaliating. It honestly satisfied Catalina to see the girl get all flustered, not to mention it was kind of cute. But just because Catalina didn’t give in as easily as Boleyn did not mean that she felt her brain go into panic mode. She’s just excellent at hiding her emotions after years of practice.

Though, Catalina vowed that she’d complete the dare, which she had (in her opinion), but today piled on more stress for the Spaniard. The flirting, the mixed emotions, the mysterious “goal” the others mentioned, all of it.

She thought back on the scenes. That pun at breakfast surprisingly went smoothly, though she had to thank Jane for it, who decided to help educate her on puns yesterday. Lunch was a complete accident. It wasn’t intentional to touch her hand, she just wasn’t paying it much attention. Yet, in the back of her head, she knew it was more than she was letting herself believe. Then this afternoon, Catalina had actually made a joke that could’ve been taken two different ways. In actuality, it was just for fun, nothing like _that,_ but Anne probably didn’t know that. Which was what Catalina was afraid of.

Yes, she’s been playing back at Boleyn, but she never wanted to push things into that sense. Sure, Boleyn would do it occasionally, but she’s Anne Boleyn, and Aragon was Aragon. But that didn’t mean the Spaniard was not capable of it, just that she didn’t fancy that kind of flirting style, yet here she was.

 _  
This was just stupid in the first place. I should've listened to Jane,_ Catalina groaned.

Suddenly feeling crammed in her room, Catalina decided to head outside for some fresh air and (not to be rude) to avoid any human contact for a while in hopes to collect herself.

Aragon could only pray that she hadn’t ruined their friendship once this was all over.

* * *

**Boleyn POV**

[5pm]

“You partying tonight?” Cleves asked as she entered their room.

Lying on her bed, Anne glanced up from her phone.

“Nah. Imma pass,” she replied.

Anna was surprised at that answer since she was used to the girl being all hyped about it.

“Really? Why the change of mind?” She walked over to sit on the couch.

Anne turned off her phone then sat up, legs dangling off the side, and spoke.

“I don’t know. Just don’t feel like it I guess,” she half-heartedly shrugged.

“Alright . . . Does this have to do with a certain Catherine de Aragon?” Anna taunted.

“No!” Anne quickly.

“Ooh, it does!” Anna smirked.

“Ugh! I hate you! I have no reason to tell you. I don’t owe you anything,” Anne said defiantly.

“You will,” Anna winked.

Anne narrowed her eyes. “What?”

“Nothing. Just predicting the future is all,” Anna smiled wickedly. “Anyways, we’re off topic. Did Aragon convince you to not go or something?”

“No. Just . . . I don’t know, I’m just not feeling it. I wanted to earlier, but now I don’t. Maybe tomorrow or next week,” she said.

Anna’s expression softened a bit at her roommate's tone of both boringness and lost. The latter concerned Cleves.

“Okay. But it _is_ something to do with Aragon,” Anna pointed out.

Anne hesitated then nodded. She didn’t want to tell Cleves about her crush on Aragon yet. So she chose to talk about her and Aragon’s last interaction and a minor thing that affected her decision.

“What do you think Aragon’s type of fun is?”

Anna raised an eyebrow, not at the random question, but was shocked at how sincere Anne sounded. Anna thought for a moment. Truthfully, she didn’t know, she could only guess from observations.

“Don’t know. Probably reading or something like that. Similar to Parr, minus the writing and the sleep deprivation,” she joked.

Anne chuckled. “But is that all? Surely there’s more. Do you think Parr knows?”

Anna shrugged. “Probably. Why so curious about this? You gonna ask her out?” She had to stop herself from smiling.

“W–what? No. Even if I did, it’ll just be a hang out kind of thing, as normal friends do,” she defended.

“Right, right. Friends,” Anna murmured the last part. She faked a cough then continued. “Seriously, why so interested? You plannin’ something?”

“Well, we were talking earlier and I teased her about not knowing fun and instead of bickering back, she just . . . agreed, but it was almost sad, though she covered it up. But now I feel bad about it and I kinda want to make it up to her.” Anne ducked her head shyly.

“Oh . . . That’s the first I’ve ever heard you feeling bad about teasing Aragon.” Anne shot her a glare.

“Also, I think that’s considerate of you, Bo. _If_ you do it right, then she’ll definitely appreciate the gesture.”

“But I don’t know what she likes and I don’t want to do something she hates.”

“Then ask her, or someone else since I obviously and sadly can’t help you.”

“Okay, fine,” Anne sighed.

Then she jumped out of bed, put on her shoes, grabbed her things, then left.

Amused, Anna chuckled to herself and shook her head.

_That girl definitely has it bad._

* * *

Anne went to Aragon’s room first. As she stood in front of the door, she was reevaluating her actions. Anne knew she could’ve texted, but she couldn’t resist the desire to see Aragon again.

Breathing in, she knocked on the door. A moment later, Catherine Parr opened it.

“Hey, Anne,” Cathy greeted.

“Hey, Cathy. Um, is Aragon there?” Anne asked.

Parr shook her head. “No, sorry. Do you need her for something?”

“Uh, kind of. It’s not that important though,” Anne waved off.

“Oh okay. Well would you like to come in anyway? You could wait in here if you’d like. I’m sure she’ll arrive soon,” Cathy invited.

“Sure,” Anne accepted, then walked in.

Cathy closed the door then returned to her desk. Anne sat in Aragon’s chair and glanced around the room. It wasn’t as decorative as hers and Kat’s.

The room’s furniture was mostly grey, except the beddings (Aragon’s had a small amount yellow and the same with Parr for blue). There were a few photos hanging on the wall, books on the shelves behind both beds (though Parr had more books), a high level table in between the beds (under the window) with a mini fridge topped with a microwave underneath, and two small lamps on the table that craned towards the beds. In the middle of the counter was a square framed picture of the group smiling and laughing (that was the first time they all hung out and Anne wanted to take a picture of the moment). The room was simple yet cute.

Distracted from her purpose, her eyes wandered around the place. Even though Anne had been in Aragon and Parr’s room multiple times, she never realized how organized Aragon was (so was Parr, except the desk) and how her side of the room was totally her. Anne smiled at the thought.

Then, her eyes landed on Aragon’s pictures. She’s seen them before, but didn’t give them much attention until now. Most of them were of their friend group. Though, there was one picture in particular that Anne was curious of.

In it were two adults, a man and a mother (which Anne assumed were the parents), and three girls, both different in height (which Anne also guessed by age as well). The parents were standing, each placing an arm (from the outside) on a girl’s shoulder, except the little one in the center of the picture, who’s shoulders were touched by the other girls. The family appeared happy and steadfast at the same time.

 _Definitely an Aragon_ , Anne amused.

But, as she looked over the pictures again, she noticed that there were no other family ones. Anne frowned at the display. She had at least two or three of her siblings and they were both past and (mostly) current. This one was years ago.

“Hey, Cathy? Do you know who’s in this photo?” She gestured.

Cathy stopped writing and turned around to see what Anne was referring to. Her gaze met the picture and her eyes slightly widened in comprehension.

“Yes. The man and woman are the parents, you’ve probably already guessed that. The girl in the middle is Catalina and the ones behind her are her sisters, Juana on her left and Isabella on her right,” Parr described.

“Huh. Didn’t know she had siblings or that she was the youngest. Guess we have that somewhat in common,” Anne commented.

“Yeah, she doesn’t talk much about her family. Not sure why, but I wouldn’t press her on it. Maybe she will eventually,” Parr said.

“Yeah . . .” Anne trailed off, focused on the gallery.

After a few beats, Parr spoke. “You’re unusually quiet. If you don’t mind me asking, what’d you need Aragon for?”

“Huh? Oh,” Anne whipped around towards her then lowered her eyes. “Um, I was gonna ask her a question . . .” Then she gasped. “Wait dammit! I could’ve asked you! Shit, I’m sorry, not really thinking straight today,” she apologized.

 _Clearly._ Parr laughed. “You’re good. So, what is it?”

“What does Aragon do for fun?” She asked out loud. She trusted Parr enough since she would least likely tease her like Cleves.

Instead of shock, Parr’s facial expression was thoughtful.

“Hm . . . Well, she likes to read, watch TV, though not much. Listen to music, usually jazz, pop, alternative, gospel, and sometimes classical. Um, going out like to the movies or about anything with us. I’m not sure if this counts as fun to you, but she likes to walk around or relax outside. There’s definitely more, but that’s all I know. Sorry if it wasn’t much.”

“No, it’s good. Thank you. Better than my last answer,” Anne joked.

“Oh, well, glad I could help,” Cathy smiled, then went back to writing.

So to pass the time and to not disturb Parr more than she had, Anne pulled out her phone and began to scroll through her social media.

* * *

**Aragon POV**

[6pm]

Catalina’s been walking around anywhere on campus for who knows how long. She visited the roof, the garden, the sports fields, the parking lot, their mascot’s (Stan the Pigeon) habitat –yes the campus owns an actual pigeon– and the buildings (but didn’t go inside). Her phone had died, but she didn’t mind. Not many people were out on campus right now since it’s the weekend. Speaking of busy weekends, she imagined what her friends would be doing, which was pretty predictable.

Boleyn would usually be at a party (if not, then in her dorm playing video games with Cleves or hanging out with her cousin), Cleves would either be at a party with Boleyn or be with Kat playing games, Kat either with Anna or watching television with Jane, and Cathy anywhere writing (typically in their dorm). Catalina herself would mostly be in their dorm reading or watching TV.

Yet, here she was outside in the dark (save for the light posts along the sidewalks), phone dead, and full of mixed emotions. Thankfully, the walking eased her mind, but she remained clueless on what to do, though she refused to discuss it with anyone. She’s already bothered the group enough, she’d rather not pile more issues onto them.

Catalina thought back to the game. Honestly, she didn’t care about the other’s intentions anymore. She’d still like to know the reveal, but that was the least of her worries now.

Aragon sighed then looked up at the sky. Since there were few clouds, the stars and moon (that was in it’s waning crescent phase) shone bright into the night. Moments like these peaceful quietness (especially outside) were what quelled the Spaniard the most, like she could finally take a breather from all the stress in the world.

Unfortunately, the walk hadn’t helped as much as she wished. Growing tired, she decided to head back.

As she rounded a corner, she bumped into someone.

“Sorry,” Catalina apologized.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” said the voice at the same time.

Catalina opened her eyes to meet grey ones.

“Oh, hey Jane. Didn’t see you there,” Aragon gave a small smile.

“Hello, Catherine. No, that was my fault. I wasn’t looking,” Jane tried to laugh off the embarrassment.

Catalina quietly laughed to show that there was no harm done.

“What’re you doing out here?” Jane asked.

“Taking a walk. You?”

“Just finished some work. With the internship, I have to work longer hours. Which is tiring, but worth it in the end,” Jane said, grinning.

Catalina looked over her friend, noticing the weariness she tried to hide. She furrowed her brows in sympathy.

“I can tell. You definitely need to get the rest,” Catalina softly advised.

“Yeah, that’s what I’m going to do right when I get back.”

“Well, I’m heading that direction anyway. Care to accompany me?” Catalina asked.

“Sure.” Jane nodded.

They walked back in comfortable silence, reaching the bench area that was a few meters out from the dormitory. Catherine slowed down to a halt. Out of her peripheral vision, Jane saw that Catherine stopped. So she spun around and carefully approached her.

“Catherine, what’s wrong?”

“I want to stay out here for a little longer. You don’t have to stay though. I’m not asking you to and I know you’re tired,” Catherine said.

“No, I’ll stay. There’s a lot on your mind, isn’t there?” Jane said, giving a gentle expression.

Dang Jane and her intuition. As annoyingly impossible it was to hide from, Catherine (and the others) were grateful for having someone who without explanations understood something’s up.

Catherine debated on telling her or not. She didn’t want to sound childish talking about another Boleyn problem (or any of her problems at all), but the yearning to confide won over.

“This week’s been a lot,” she sighed. “I should’ve listened to you on Sunday.”

Jane chuckled. “Probably, but I’ve been okay with it. Besides, I’m sure it wasn’t that bad.”

“Ha, describe bad,” Catherine smiled, then sat down on a bench as did Jane.

Catherine started at the beginning of the week and explained what happened every day with Boleyn. During her talk, Jane kept silent, only nodding and laughing at some parts. Catherine left out the detail about her crush on Boleyn though, not ready to tell anyone yet.

“Guess I needed to cool down, so I decided to take a walk and that’s how we got here,” Catherine ended.

“Wow. Anne really has something on you doesn’t she?” Was Jane teasing?

“No. Maybe. I don’t know,” Catherine tried to defend, but was unsure herself.

“Well, from the sounds of it, you both have grown closer, though the bickering is still there, but it’s not as cruel as before. I don’t know if this helps, but I’d take that as a plus.”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Catherine said thoughtfully, feeling her cheeks flushing from the thoughts of being close to Boleyn.

Jane furrowed her brows as she stared at her. “Catherine? Do you . . . Like Anne?”

Catherine tensed. “Y–yeah, of course. She’s my friend.”

Jane shot a look that said, _Don’t even try it._

Catherine slowly exhaled, giving in. “Yes, I . . . I like Anne Boleyn.”

Jane’s face broke into a grin. “I’m glad you’ve admitted it. Also, there’s nothing wrong with that. We’ll all love you the same,” she assured.

“Thank you, Jane,” Catherine smiled back.

“So, are you going to tell her?” Jane asked.

Catherine shook her head. “No. We’ve already dealt with enough crap. I just don’t want our friendship to end because I couldn’t keep it to myself, and not to mention this stupid game.”

“Catherine–“ Catherine cut her off sharply.

“Please don’t tell me it wouldn’t be. I wanted payback and ended up doing this ridiculous dare. That’s on me,” she stared at the ground, seething.

Even though Jane couldn’t read her face, she caught it by the tone of her voice, which quickly shifted from angry to sad at the end. Therefore, Jane chose her next words carefully. Catherine was hiding something, and as much as Jane wanted to help her through it, she would respect her.

Jane shook her head. “No, that’s on both of you. Anne’s been messing with you non-stop and as you said on Sunday, was probably doing something more. No one blames you if you wanted some revenge,” she said firmly.

“I’m still partly to blame though . . .”

Jane grasped Aragon by the shoulders and looked directly into her eyes.

“So maybe you are. One thing that’s amazing about you both is that you always manage to reconcile. Even after the nastiest fights, you two would own up to your mistakes and apologize, and you learn from yourself and each other. That’s a friendship building, not breaking,” she said with a tone full of determination.

Touched, Aragon gave a small smile but frowned again and glanced off to the side.

”There’s something else . . .”

Jane slightly raised an eyebrow but kept quiet for her to continue. Aragon sighed.

“I’ve never told anyone this, so please keep this between us,” she looked back at Jane, who nodded. “I promise.”

Catalina inhaled then spoke.

“When I was younger, I was really close to my sisters. Mostly with Juana, who’s six years older than me. We did everything together and I loved it. I didn’t want it to end, but when I was five and she turned eleven, it was like a switch turned on and she changed. She started avoiding me for days, then weeks, then months, then years, and I never knew why. I tried to contact her, but she never replied. And I did that for five years. _Five years_ , Jane,” Catalina’s voice slightly cracked, but she continued.

“Once I got the hint that she wouldn’t reply back anytime soon, I stopped after my senior year. It hurt and still does, but I decided to move on. That same year was when I started dating Henry, even though he was a year ahead.”

Jane’s expression became unreadable. Which was understandable because she dated him after Boleyn, but got the less harsher side of him (he’s still a jerk though). Henry also attempted on Anna but that immediately backfired, and no one ever let him go near Kat, then he and Parr shared a class but she wouldn’t dare let him approach her.

“Back then, I thought it was love. He was genuine, caring, strong, and anything you wanted in a boyfriend. And well, you already know the rest. He just completely disregarded our two years of dating, so I broke up with him. Then the rumors and all that turmoil afterwards.”

Catherine paused to gather herself, then with a shaky breath, resumed.

“You know what those two had in common?”

Staring into her eyes, Jane noticed how glassy they were getting, but staying silent, she only gave a tiny shake of her head.

“Me.” Jane furrowed her brows in both sympathy and confusion.

“At first, I refused to believe that I was the reason why Juana left since she was also going through some stuff. That took me years to not accept, but after Henry, it just seemed the right answer . . . Like maybe there _is_ something wrong with me because everyone who I loved has casted me away like I’m nothing . . .” Catalina dejectedly looked down at her hands as tears began to fall.

Jane, who was close to crying but held it back, reached up and brushed away her friend’s tears. Not used to the touch, Aragon stiffened, but then leaned into her hand.

“I just– I don’t want to go through that again. The closeness to only get rejection. I don’t think I’ll be able to handle it the third time,” Catherine’s voice faded and she closed her eyes to stop the tears.

Jane, ever so caring, embraced her friend. Catherine froze, not used to this feeling. Never had Aragon cried in front of anyone, not even her family, except that one time she begged Juana to stay. Catherine didn’t know what reaction she expected, but not Jane gingerly caressed her hair with one hand while the other massaged her back as she whispered soothing words. So she buried her head into her friend's shoulder, letting her walls break.

Jane felt her shirt become damp, but she could care less about that. This action dismayed the young physician because this was Catherine –headstrong, prideful, independent– de Aragon who was crying on her. As much as it worried Jane, she was glad that Catherine trusted her enough to show her vulnerable side. Holding her here, Jane swore that she would never use this against Catherine as long as she lived.

After a few minutes, Aragon finally calmed down to just sniffling. Not wanting to burden her friend any longer, she lifted her head off Jane’s shoulder and wiped her eyes. Jane’s hands moved to hold onto hers then one reached up to brush her cheeks.

“Sorry, kind of lost it there,” Aragon said, keeping her head low.

Jane shook her head. “Nothing to apologize for. I know that must’ve been difficult for you, but you are allowed to cry. It’s human. And you’ll always have me and the others to fall back on. Don’t forget that.”

Catherine allowed a smile to form on her lips as she met Jane’s soft and determined gaze.

“I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you, Jane.”

“Good,” Jane returned the smile, then gave her hands a squeeze.

They fell into serene silence, both content to just stay in each other’s company under the evening sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anne’s hoodie:  
> https://www.lestyleparfait.com/products/autumn-women-hoodies-green?variant=44570916557


	8. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s in the title, but who does it first?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: EXTREME FLUFF!
> 
> Enjoy! <3

**Boleyn POV**

It was nearing 9pm, and Anne was getting anxious. She texted Catalina thirty minutes ago, but didn’t receive a reply. Then an hour passed and the Spaniard still hadn’t shown up.

Later, she texted and called two more times but got nothing.

_Has something happened to her? Why isn’t she answering her phone?_

Even Parr grew suspicious after she tried calling her and it only went to voicemail.

Rarely had Aragon not answered her phone nor left for this long without a hint of her whereabouts.

“This is not like Aragon. I mean, maybe after an argument, yeah she’d leave for a bit, but at least she’d answer her phone,” Anne said.

Cathy furrowed her brows. “True” –pausing– “Not to sound accusing, but um . . . Did you two get into an argument, or close to one, today?”

“No,” Anne immediately relied, surprising Cathy.

It _was_ the truth. There was no argument or anything like it, minus Anne’s comment of Aragon not being fun, but that was a different reaction.

 _Is that the reason? Could she be avoiding me?_ Anne questioned.

Before she could dive further, Cathy raised her hands as if surrendering and spoke.

“Alright, sorry. Well, we could text the others to see if they know anything.”

Anne nodded in agreement.

**Group Chat: THE QUEENS** ****

SLEEP DEPRIVED: Hey does anyone know where Aragon is? Or Aragon if you’re reading this can you respond?

BABEY: No sorry

BADA$$: She’s not with u?

SLEEP DEPRIVED: No

THE MUM: Everyone relax she’s with me outside. Her phone’s dead so that’s why she isn’t responding to anyone’s text

SLEEP DEPRIVED: Oh okay! Thanks Jane!

THE MUM: Do you need her for anything?

Parr glanced at Boleyn, who shook her head. “Please don’t say anything.” Cathy nodded then texted.

SLEEP DEPRIVED: No, I just wanted to make sure she was okay

THE MUM: I am –Aragon

GREMLIN: Good to know you’re not dead yet

BABEY: Yet?

GREMLIN: Hey we all die at some point

BADA$$: Yeah well I’d rather not think about that right now, thanks Bo

GREMLIN: Anytime ;D

BABEY: I’m surprised that wasn’t Cathy talking, but at the same time not. No offense

SLEEP DEPRIVED: None taken

THE MUM: Alright, well Catherine said that she’ll see you soon @Parr

SLEEP DEPRIVED: Okay! No rush

THE MUM: Got it! <3

“Imma go out,” Anne suddenly said.

She put her phone in her back pocket then stood up to leave. As she reached the door, Cathy called out, “Hey!” Anne spun around.

“Good luck,” Cathy gave a soft smile, which Anne returned, then left.

* * *

**No one / 3rd omniscient POV**

**Group Chat: without Aragon & Boleyn**

SLEEP DEPRIVED: Heads up Jane. A Boleyn’s coming your way

BADA$$: AYE! MAKE ROOM FOR THE OBLIVIOUS LOVE BIRDS

BABEY: Ooh! Mum you better be spying! This could be it!

BADA$$: YES

THE MUM: As much as I’d like to, I think it’s best not to. I’m sorry but it’s not my place to tell. Just trust me on this okay? Also I can’t really talk much because Aragon’s getting suspicious.

BABEY: Oh! Got it! Love you!

THE MUM: Love you!

**Group Chat: without A, B, & S**

BADA$$: D’ya think this convo’s gonna go well?

SLEEP DEPRIVED: I think so. Anne seemed serious about it, for once

BADA$$: True but knowing Bo there’s possibly two different outcomes . . . or three or more. Idk

BABEY: Well hopefully it’s a good one

BADA$$: Key word: hopefully

BABEY: It better be because they’ve been dancing around each other for months but this week especially and it’s AGONIZING!

BADA$$: U got dat right

SLEEP DEPRIVED: Yeah but I have a good feeling about this one

BADA$$: You better update me on whatever happened in your room

SLEEP DEPRIVED: I will

BABEY: That’s not the important thing though

BABEY: What’s important is that I’m gonna win this bet!

BADA$$: Nuh-uh I’m confident in Aragon

BABEY: And I in my cousin!

SLEEP DEPRIVED: I just want this thing to work

* * *

**Boleyn POV**

Even though Jane didn’t say their exact location, Anne had one place in mind. As she approached the area, Anne smirked in victory when she saw Catalina de Aragon right where she guessed: sitting on a bench (with Jane). Anne discovered this cute quirk a year ago; whenever Catalina got in a foul mood or had a bad day, (if the weather’s nice) she would go outside, mainly to the benches.

As Boleyn approached the bench, Jane turned her head at the sound of footsteps and smiled at Anne then turned back to Catalina.

“Hey, Anne’s here. If you want me here then I will stay. If not, then I think I’m going to go inside now, if that’s okay,” Jane quietly asked.

Catalina craned her head to see Boleyn awkwardly standing a few feet behind.

“You can. Thanks for tonight, Jane,” Catalina gave a small smile.

“Anytime, Love,” Jane squeezed her hand one last time, then stood up and walked towards Anne.

She stopped in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder. “I’m assuming that this won’t end up in a fight?” Jane perked.

“That’s not my intention, but no promises,” Anne shrugged, smirking.

Jane only laughed. “True. Alright, take care.” Then walked passed her.

Steeling herself, Anne inhaled then slowly approached the bench.

“Hey, Lina,” she greeted.

Catalina looked away from the sky and grinned at Anne. “Hey.”

“Mind if I sit,” Anne pointed at the space.

Catalina gestured in approval and Anne sat down, their shoulders barely touching. A beat passed then Catalina spoke.

“Shouldn’t you be at a party?” She asked without any trace of sarcasm or malice, only tiredness. Anne couldn’t help but feel more guilty.

“Eh, I decided to not grace them with my presence tonight,” Anne joked.

Catalina’s expression became confused and unconvinced. Anne coughed and tried another route.

“Um, what I meant was that I didn’t want to anymore,” she said, fiddling with her hands.

Surprised, Catalina raised an eyebrow, but before she could say anything, Anne blurted out, “I also feel bad about earlier and I want to apologize.” Catalina only blinked.

“Lina, I know when I joked that you’re no fun that hurt your feelings. And don’t even deny it,” she ordered when Catalina opened her mouth. She closed it and allowed Anne to continue.

“So, I’m sorry for saying that and I understand if that’s why you’ve been avoiding people, or me really, lately,” Anne apologized solemnly.

Catalina felt her lips curve up and her heart swell at how sincere Anne was.

“Thank you, Anne, and I forgive you.” Anne’s shoulders sagged in relief as she smiled back.

“But,” Catalina resumed. “That wasn’t the main reason why I was avoiding everyone.”

It was Anne’s turn to be confused and concerned. She tilted her head.

“It’s stupid,” Catalina shook her head.

“It’s not stupid if it’s got you all stressed.” Anne was a second away from grasping her hand, but decided against it.

“Just– there’s someone that I like but . . .”

Anne’s face turned shocked and her heart dropped a bit, but she didn’t dare show it.

“But . . .?”

“I’m not sure how to approach them, or _if_ I should approach them.”

Anne furrowed her brows. “Why not?”

“Because . . . Because I don’t want to get rejected,” Catalina’s voice lowered to almost a whisper.

Anne’s expression became a mix of sad, angry, and confused. The last two made sense, but Aragon didn’t understand why Boleyn would be mad. She just hoped it wasn’t at her. As if reading Aragon’s mind, Boleyn looked directly into her eyes and said.

“First off, Henry's a prick for not sticking with you, even though I was also at fault there, but that’s not the point! Catalina, you’re incredible, strong, caring, confident, loyal, and good-hearted! Whoever says otherwise or doesn’t see you as those, then they are _not_ worth your time of day!”

For a moment, Catalina could only stare. Anne spoke with such firmness yet kindness. Catalina hadn’t heard the girl speak like that, especially about her. 

Breaking from her trance, Aragon gave a gentle grin. “Thank you. That was kind of you.”

Even though it was only a small compliment, Anne could feel warmth spread to her body, so she glanced down and tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

“A–anytime.” She stammered, then cleared her throat and attempted to tease her.

“So . . . What’s about this mysterious person that caught Catalina de Aragon’s eye?” She said, leaning close and wiggling her brows.

Catalina rolled her eyes and nudged her back but was still smiling. She sat in thought for a second then talked with such fondness Anne had ever heard.

“Hmm . . . Well for one, they’re a dumbass but are actually smart. They’re passionate and would do anything to complete their goal. They can be cocky, but selfless when it comes to their loved ones. They’re very talented. They make horrible jokes but sometimes it’s funny, especially if it lifts up someone's spirits. They’re annoying but tolerable and fun to be around.”

At this point, Anne was smiling fondly at the Spaniard gushing over her crush, even if it may not be her. It just made her happy to see Aragon happy.

“But,” Catalina continued, voice going soft and serious. “My favorite thing about them is that they are the most loyal, kind, honest, funny, and genuine person I’ve ever met. And they’re one of the most reliable persons to ever have your back,” she finished, her entire facial expression radiating.

“Wow. That’s . . . deep,” Anne said, lacking a better response.

Catalina only chuckled. “That’s one way to put it.”

“So, you’re really serious about this crush aren’t you?” She slightly smirked.

Catalina paused for a second. “Yeah. Yeah I guess I am. No, I know I am.” She answered confidently.

Anne softened at that. Then grasping Catalina’s hands in hers and locking eye contact, Anne asserted, “Well, they’re a fool to ever reject you.”

For a moment, they only stared at each other. Though it was dark, Catalina’s eyes reflected in the moonlight, showing a faint glint of ember, which Anne could get lost in forever. Catalina’s eyes darted between Anne’s.

“Did I mention dumbass?” Aragon repeated.

”Um, yes?” Boleyn replied, confused and surprised that she cursed twice now.

”Good.”

In a blink, Catalina closed the gap and crashed their lips together.

As soon as Aragon’s mouth touched hers, Boleyn froze in shock. A myriad of emotions spiraled through her mind. This kiss wasn’t hard like Henry’s. No, this was caring and tender. It felt considerate unlike any other kiss she’s ever experienced.

Feeling Boleyn’s stiffness, Aragon pulled away, fear evident on her face.

Catalina panicked. “Crap, Anne! _Lo siento_! I am so sorry! I shouldn’t have done that! That was wrong of me, but it just felt right and you looked so beautiful and–“

“Catalina! Calm down! It’s okay! It’s fine! I’m not mad or anything! And not gonna lie, that wasn’t bad,” Anne said, her hands gripping the Spaniard’s shoulders (but not painful), grounding her. “Wait, I’m confused, you said I looked beautiful. And . . . You kissed me . . . Why?” Anne stated slowly.

Catalina sighed and said sincerely, “Because I’m in love with you, Anne Boleyn.”

Stunned, Anne could stare, her mouth agape. “I–“ She was at lost for words.

Taking it the wrong way, Catalina began to apologize. “I understand if you don’t feel the same, that was foolish of me and–“

This time, Anne cut her off by initiating the kiss. Catalina tensed, but then relaxed and kissed back. This one felt wanted, but not too desperate, just the perfect amount of gentle and longing.

To their dislike, they both had to pull away to gasp for air, but only keep about two or three inches apart. Both of their faces were full of shock and thrill. Anne wanted to laugh at how they got here, from haters to now lovers. Instead, she leaned forward, their foreheads touching.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” she breathed, beaming.

“I can probably take a guess,” Catalina teased.

Anne giggled then rested her head on her shoulder and closed her eyes, taking in the Spaniard’s faint scent: a mix of lemon and vanilla. Catalina wrapped her arms around her, holding her tightly, and bowed her head against Anne’s. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just relishing in the loving embrace out in the peaceful night.

“Hey, Lina?” Anne lifted her head off her shoulder.

“Hm?” Catalina glanced down at Anne.

“Remember our bet earlier?”

“Yes?” Catalina furrowed a brow.

Anne sat up straighter, entwined their hands, and took a breath.

“Would you, Catalina de Aragon, go on a date with me?”

“Thought you’d never ask,” Catalina beamed. Anne closed the distance again.

While they kissed, Catalina could feel Anne smiling broadly.

Separating for a quick gasp, Anne sighed against her lips. “I can get used to this.”

“Me too, _mi amor_ ,” Catalina replied.

Anne laughed. “I love you.”

Staring into her eyes, Catalina knew that wasn’t a joke.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARALYN / ARALEYN RIGHTS!
> 
> TRANSLATIONS:  
> Lo siento – (Spanish) I’m sorry  
> Mi amor – (Spanish) my love
> 
> BTW: I decided to separate the queen’s bets from this love moment. So this thing is gonna have 9 chapters. Wow, this was so not how I envisioned this story to go but I’m satisfied with it!
> 
> Lol who’d you think was gonna confess & ask first?


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aragon and Boleyn were planning on telling the group later. Later just happened to be sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off: (again) shoutout to Writingsoftherainbow for giving me this idea! This was so much fun to work with! Also, I can’t believe this is 9 chapters!
> 
> Secondly: thank y’all for your kudos and comments (especially)!! They really make my day and I’m so glad that you guys love this story!
> 
> Lastly: I have no idea what England’s money is (I’ve seen two different things but I’m still confused), so if anyone could tell me that would be great!
> 
> More stuff to announce at the end. Anyway, enjoy this!

**No one / 3rd omniscient POV**

After sitting on the bench for an hour, Aragon decided that it was late and they should both head back. As they were walking, hand in hand, there was a problem that just occurred to Catalina

“Should we tell the others?” She asked.

Anne shrugged. “It’s completely up to you, _C_ _hérie_.”

Catalina hummed. “Maybe tomorrow. This is all very new to me.”

“Hey, don’t worry. This is new to me too. No matter what, we’re doing this today, okay?” Anne looked at her, grinning. Catalina returned it and gave her hand a squeeze.

When they entered the dormitory, waiting in the commons area were their fellow friends all with smug expressions.

“What are you all doing up? And here?” Catalina asked, bewildered and confused.

“We could say the same for you two,” Anna smirked, eyes bouncing between the couple.

“We were talking and lost track of time,” Boleyn explained, which wasn’t a complete lie.

“Uh huh. Just talking?” Anna glanced down at their entwined hands.

They both blushed and looked aside, though neither let go.

“Shut up, Cleves,” Aragon remarked, but it lacked it’s usual biting tone.

The four of them smiled at the adorableness, but it was Jane who decided to speak up.

“We get it if you don’t want to say anything, you both have all the time you need, but no matter what, you’ll always have our support.”

“Thanks, Jane,” Anne smiled. Catalina did the same with a nod.

“This is cute and all, but I must know . . . Who confessed first?” Cleves smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

Aragon and Boleyn shared a look, grinning as their cheeks went redder, then Aragon sighed and lifted her head high.

“Me.”

“Aww yeah!” Anna whooped. “HA! Take that Kit!” She beamed in Kat’s face, who groaned.

Jane and Cathy shook their heads, but were smiling as well.

“Wait, what?” Anne asked, her and Catalina confused.

“Um . . .” Kat glanced around to the others for help.

“Wait, before we answer that last one, I got another,” Cleves said, trying to calm down.

“Nope. How about you answer us, then we’ll answer your question. It’s only fair,” Catalina asserted.

Anna sighed. “Yeah, okay. So basically, we may have or may have not set this up for you, Aragon, to finally get with Boleyn here,” she flicked her head towards Boleyn.

“And we also took a bet on it,” Kat added.

“I’m so confused! Set what up?” Anne exclaimed, eyes darting between the others and Catalina, who groaned but before she could speak, Cathy spoke.

”Last Sunday, we challenged Catalina to mess with you for this whole week. She didn’t know this, but our actual plan was for you both to come out to each other. Because Lord knows how long you two have been dancing around the subject,” Parr explained, gesturing to their still holding hands.

“That somehow doesn’t surprise me that you took up that challenge,” Anne teased Catalina.

Catalina furrowed her brows. She was grateful that Cathy didn’t say this was _her_ idea in the first place, but at the same time, she owed it to Anne the truth.

“No, she was only covering up part of it. Anne, I asked them for help because initially, your antics were getting on my last nerve, so I wanted payback. Though, I will say, I didn’t agree to it in the beginning. I think I let Cleves bait me into it,” Catalina clarified.

“She’s trying to defend her pride. She knew I had her,” Anna smirked proudly.

Anne became both baffled and hurt. “Wait, so this whole thing was fake?” She looked at Catalina, tears forming.

“Oh shit,” Anna whispered.

The sight of Anne looking at her with such a stricken expression made Catalina’s heart clench. She turned to where she’s fully facing Anne, grasped both of her hands in hers, and sternly looked her in the eyes.

“No. At first, yes. But now? The more time we spent this week, the more I actually enjoyed your company and was looking forward to it every day. Anne” –her hand brushed a stray tear from under Anne’s eye– “I swear to you, my feelings are real and I truly do love you. And if you don’t believe me, then I will gladly do whatever it takes for you to see it,” Catalina vowed.

Anne tearfully smiled and cupped her hand on tops of Catalinas that was placed on her cheek.

“I love you too.”

Catalina breathed out in relief and smiled back.

“Get a room!” Cleves shouted. Boleyn stuck her tongue out at her.

“Ugh, finally!” Kat threw her hands in the air.

“Finally?” Catalina raised a brow.

“Ah ah, not so fast. We go in turns. We answered yours, now you have to answer ours, remember?” Cleves reminded.

Anne cocked her head to the side while Catalina narrowed her gaze.

“Alright, so who kissed who first?” Cleves wiggled her brows.

Catalina averted her eyes while Anne bit her lip. Both furiously blushing (again).

“She actually kissed first,” Anne admitted (to her defeat).

“Atta girl!” Cleves cheered.

“But,” Anne continued. “I asked her on a date,” she lifted her head up proudly.

“Dang it, Aragon!” Kat pouted.

“That’s my Bo!” Cleves patted (more like smacked) Boleyn on the back.

“So, it’s settled,” Parr addresses the betters. “Though, Jane and I’s predictions were correct. Hers being that there would be a confession, and mine betting that Anne would ask first,” she stated. “But, I think Anna pretty much won this.”

“Hell yeah! Pay up,” Anna held out her hands expectedly.

The three sighed in resignation then pulled out their wallets and each handed Cleves thirty bucks.

“Haha!” Cleves laughed while brushing through the stash.

“I can’t believe you guys betted on us,” Anne frowned, but quickly switched. “I’m so proud of you Kitty!” She beamed and pulled Kat into a hug.

“Anna and Kat doesn’t surprise me, but you both too?” Catalina addressed Jane and Cathy who appeared ashamed but were actually grinning.

“Couldn’t resist it,” Jane shrugged.

“Plus, we needed something to entertain ourselves with besides watching you two,” Parr laughed.

“I hate you all,” Aragon rolled her eyes, but joined in.

For the next few hours, they lounged in the area, catching up on each other’s side of the story until they realized it was nearing midnight. They all got up, said goodnight to one another, and went to their room. All except Catalina and Anne who were left in the hallway. Anne was about to leave, but Catalina caught her by the arm. Turning around, Anne furrowed her brows at Catalina who’s eyes were downcast.

“You okay?” She asked worryingly.

“I realized that I never apologized.” Anne only tilted her head.

Taking a breath, Catalina said, “Anne, I’m sorry that it took this dumb game for me to figure out my feelings for you and I’m sorry if you felt played.”

Anne’s face softened, then she put a hand under Catalina’s chin and lifted it to where their eyes met.

“Lina, it’s okay. I forgive you for it. And honestly? Without it, I probably wouldn’t have realized my true feelings for you either. Also, I don’t blame you for trying to get revenge. I do annoy you, intentional or not, and I still will,” Anne winked, causing Catalina to playfully roll her eyes.

“So are we good?” Catalina asked.

In response, Anne smiled softly and kissed her on the lips. Then pulling back, she smirked.

“Does that answer your question?”

Catalina smiled and shook her head.

“You’re so infuriating.”

“Um, I’m pretty sure you mean infatuating,” Anne teased.

Catalina rolled her eyes. “Sure,” she replied sarcastically, then leaned in and captured Anne’s lips on hers.

”Hey, whatever happens, I’ll be right by your side. I promise,” Anne whispered.

In that moment of sincerity, Catalina decided to push down all of her doubts and insecurities. Instead, she closed her eyes and let her forehead rest against Anne’s.

”I know.”

And she believed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATION:  
> Chérie – (French) dear/dearie
> 
> ANNOUNCEMENTS
> 
> Again, thank you guys so much for your comments! I appreciate every single one of them!! <3
> 
> 1) There will be a date story (it’ll be a one shot), but if you guys have any suggestions please comment them!
> 
> 2) I’m currently working on another story that involves all the queens and possibly the LIW, though I don’t know much about them and I’m afraid that I’ll butcher their character, but they’ll have appearances.
> 
> With that said, thank you again for reading and liking this story! It means a lot! Have a great day!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you’re enjoying this! I apologize for literally anything on here that may have sucked... Stay well! Please comment and kudos! <3


End file.
